An Amnesiac on the Loose
by Transgenic-girl
Summary: Clark needs a little romance in life, someone who'd love him for himself, not just as Superman. And then...Charlie, a woman who didn't know her own past. ClarkOC. Includes a little Batman Xover and a dash of Smallville.
1. Saved From A Taxi

**_This is a story I started writing for myself, just after I saw the movie, and I was sick of Lois Lane. Anyway, I figured I might as well post a little of it to see if anyone else might want to read it. If I don't get much response I'll just delete it from the site and keep writing it on my own. So far it's gonna be a three part story, each story divided into a bunch of chapters. So , here it is._**

* * *

It's odd, you know, what you remember in life. Like for instance the first thing I can ever remember is waking up and seeing the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Of course I could not remember a single thing before that, so, you know, I didn't really have anything to compare it to.

I tried to speak, but found that all words seemed lost to me. He smiled down at me and I somehow managed to smile back. His thick black frames slid forward on his nose and he pushed them back up casually. I opened my mouth, determined to say something, but before I could I heard a harsh sound come from behind him.

"Clark!" A woman yelled in a shrill tone. "Clark! What are you doing?"

He set me on my feet and I realized that he had been holding me up. As soon as he pulled back his arms and stepped away, I felt cold and alone. He shot me a reproachful look and turned to the woman calling what I guess was his name.

The woman had dark curls and was very dainty. She was also dressed somewhat expensively and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Honestly, Clark." She told him, loud enough so everyone around us could hear. "You cannot always go running off and leave me in the middle of a conversation!"

I flinched at her shrill and condescending tone. She wasn't very nice, his wife. She humiliated him in front of a crowd without a second thought.

A man beside me murmured something, but I heard him quite clearly. "Wow, Clark Kent saves a woman from being hit by a cab and Lois Lane publicly flays him for all to see."

'Oh? Not his wife?' I remember thinking. Then I felt light-headed and the world spun. And everything went dark.

* * *

I woke in a hospital bed, all alone in the room. I sat up hurriedly, feeling a rush of pain at the sudden movement. I groaned and clapped a hand to the side of my head. I stood up and began looking around for some clothing. Because I had realized that I couldn't very well walk out in my hospital gown and I was suddenly feeling very claustrophobic.

"You shouldn't be up Miss." A doctor told me as he walked into the room. "You should be lying down."

I shook my head, despite my headache. "I must leave. Now."

"That's not advisable, my dear." He told me, placing a gentle hand on my arm. "You've gotten quite a nasty bump on the head, you should get some rest."

I shook my head again. "I have to go. Please."

He watched me for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Okay, you just have some forms you need filled out." He handed me his clipboard, with several papers attached.

I took it with a grateful smile. My smile faded quickly however when I put my pen to the paper to fill out the 'Patient's Name' box and my mind was blank. I collapsed down onto the bed, making the doctor hurry to check my vitals.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. "Lightheadedness? Nausea?"

I shook my head sadly. "I wish. I do not know my name."

It was several hours before I was finally released, against my doctor's orders of course. They couldn't figure out why I did not remember my name, but I did get a clue about my identity. I had been wearing a bracelet with the name Charlie on it. So I decided to just call myself by my name, and make it easy on myself.

My doctor was wonderful and gave me the name of a decent hotel and gave me some money the nursing staff had collected for me. It would only last a few days, but the hospital had planned to show my picture on the news and contact me at the hotel if they had any response. I was not holding out any hope however, somehow I knew, I was alone in this world.

My first plan was to thank the man that had saved me from being hit by that taxi.

* * *

I walked into the Daily Planet building, biting my lip nervously. I brushed back a strand of my dark hair, it was always getting in my face. I guess that's what I should expect from hair down to my waist, but I was just getting used to it all over again.

I smoothed out my dress, feeling very out of place in a simple blue and white sundress and sandals. However, those were the only things I owned, so my options were severely limited. I asked the first person who passed me by the question I was dying to have answered.

"Excuse me?" A young man stopped to look at me, holding his camera tightly. "Do you...do you know where Clark Kent is?" I gave him a shy smile. "I wished to speak with him."

He turned bright red! "Clark?" I nodded, unsure. "Yeah, of course. I'll show you to his desk."

"He won't mind me not having an appointment?" I asked him nervously. "He doesn't know I'm coming. And we've only met once."

He smiled at me. "Of course Clark wouldn't mind." He turned to go further into the building. "Follow me."

* * *

**_What do you think? I know people are gonna be upset cause it isn't Lois and Clark, but I didn't really like her character in the movie so she plays only a bit part in this story. Please review if you want to see more._**


	2. The Daily Planet

**_Wow, you guys! Five reviews and 107 hits in just over 3 hours? I am feeling loved!_**

**_Thanks to katdoobe, hiya, Peatrie, lieslthweasl, and Jedi-bant. Much love for you all. (Hiya, I fixed the alignment just for you)

* * *

_****_Warning:Somemore minorLois bashing._**

**_Oh and in case you didn't realize, I don't own Superman, he's just been my idol since age 3 when I tried to 'fly' off the fridge (Mom was not happy). If I did own him Lois's personalitywould've been replaced by Chloe Sullivan's from Smallville._**

* * *

I walked into the Daily Planet building, biting my lip nervously. I brushed back a strand of my dark hair, it was always getting in my face. I guess that's what I should expect from hair down to my waist, but I was just getting used to it all over again.

I smoothed out my dress, feeling very out of place in a simple blue and white sundress and sandals. However, those were the only things I owned, so my options were severely limited. I asked the first person who passed me by the question I was dying to have answered.

"Excuse me?" A young man stopped to look at me, holding his camera tightly. "Do you...do you know where Clark Kent is?" I gave him a shy smile. "I wished to speak with him."

He turned bright red! "Clark?" I nodded, unsure. "Yeah, of course. I'll show you to his desk."

"He won't mind me not having an appointment?" I asked him nervously. "He doesn't know I'm coming. And we've only met once."

He smiled at me. "Of course Clark wouldn't mind." He turned to go further into the building. "Follow me."

I followed the young man, who called himself Jimmy by the way, all the way through the building. Along the way he talked about Mr. Kent and it became very obvious that he had a sort of hero worship for the other man. He led me up to a desk and pointed at it.

"This is Clark's desk." He looked around quickly. "Uh, he's not here at the moment, but you could wait here for him. I'm sure he won't be long."

I nodded silently and shot him a grateful smile. "Thank you Jimmy. I'll just wait here."

He blushed again when I smiled at him and nodded jerkily. He quickly walked away, leaving me to stand next to the desk.

Nearly ten minutes later, Clark finally arrived. I was forced to look up, to look him in the eyes. And at what the doctor recorded as five foot eight, there weren't many people I had to look up to. I smiled broadly as I stared into his cobalt blue eyes and I was surprisingly giddy when he smiled back at me.

"Hi." I said, a little too breathlessly.

"Hello again." He answered, his smile still evident.

"I...I came here to thank you." I said a little nervously, rushing my words.

"Thank me?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.

I nodded. "Yes, I wanted to say my thanks for saving me from being hit by a taxi." I blushed in embarrassed remembrance. "I didn't get to thank you yesterday, I cannot believe I fainted dead away."

He smiled reassuringly. "You are okay now, right?"

I nodded. "They released me this afternoon. I had remembered your name and wanted to thank you before I went off to my hotel."

He looked genuinely interested. "Hotel? You're a tourist?"

I shook my head. "No." Then I thought about it. "Well, maybe. I don't know."

He laughed good-naturally. "You don't know?"

I nodded. "It's a long story."

He checked his watch. "I have time. If you would be willing, how about a cup of coffee?"

I nodded and smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

He paused as if remembering something. "Oh, we haven't been properly introduced. Clark Kent." He held out his hand.

I shook it with a smile. "Charlie."

He waited for a second. "No last name?"

I shook my head. "It's part of the long story."

* * *

"Who's the girl?" Perry White asked Lois Lane as she attempted to spell 'totalitarianism.' It was well known that she couldn't spell worth a damn.

"Who?" Lois asked, disinterested. She looked up and saw what he was looking at, Clark Kent and a pretty young woman.

The girl had long dark brown, nearly black, hair that fell around her in subtle waves. Her large hazel green eyes were lashed with black, thick lashes. Her heart-shaped face was flushed and her full lips bare of any make-up. In addition, her lush, tall body was caressed by a white and blue silk sundress and her feet were incased in white strappy heels.

She was standing close to the reporter, looking up at him with an expression of obvious hero worship, as if she thought he could leap tall building with a single bound, or something. The interest of a girl as beautiful as her was always flattering to any man, especially the admiring attention she was lavishing on the tall, awkward reporter.

"Oh." She replied shortly, before returning to her attempt at spelling. "That's the girl Clark pulled out of the way of an out of control taxi. She had had a small head wound, so she was carted off in an ambulance." She shrugged.

Perry White watched, interested, as Clark picked up his jacket and the dark haired pair walked out of the building, laughing and looking entirely comfortable together.

"How fascinating." Perry said under his breath, happy for one of his top reporters. After all, he'd never seen Clark do anything other than shoot puppy-dog looks at Ms. Lane, who ignored him as if he was just another piece of furniture. And, as a bonus, this girl was cute. He wished Clark luck.

* * *

**_So there you have it, I've decided that for every five reviews I'd put up another chapter. At this rate I better get cracking on coming up with some more story. Luckily I have a ton written out. And more is still coming. Thank you muses :D._**


	3. The Wayne Hotel

**_My computer was down for the day yesterday, otherwise this chapter would've been up a lot sooner. I got 8 reviews for this chapter so I was 3 over my minimum for posting! And not a single flame! I think that's mostly cause people are getting sick of SR Lois's attitude and cough_inabilitytospell_cough. So read on, don't forget to review!_**

_**To Alice Delacourt: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**_

**_To hiya: I can't really decide between Brandon and Tom, they're both gorgeous and they both add something different to the role. The reason Brandon is able to make the distinction between Clark and Superman is the fact that he's decided to divide himself. Tom hasn't yet, so he couldn't do it without it being weird._**

* * *

Clark returned to the Daily Planet to find Jimmy waiting for him. When he approached, the younger man jumped up and hurried up to him. He looked like an anxious puppy, the way he couldn't stand still.

"Clark!" Jimmy announced happily. "Who was that girl? Where did you go? How do you know her?"

Clark laughed with good-natured friendliness at his friend's breathless questions. "Calm down Jimmy, you'll start to hyperventilate." He smiled at the memory of lunch with Charlie. "Her name is Charlie. We went to lunch. She thinks I saved her yesterday, in reality I just pulled her back before this out of control taxi hit her. If I had really saved her she wouldn't've gotten a concussion in the first place."

Somewhere in his last sentence he had forgotten he was talking to Jimmy and was feeling angry with himself for not saving her completely. Unfortunately, with Lois with him and a crowd surrounding him, he wasn't able to use his powers. It had been too risky, and she had been the one to pay for it.

"Concussion?" Jimmy repeated, confused. "She looked all right to me."

Clark shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, she's fine."

"She's pretty." Jimmy confided slowly. "Don't you think?"

"She's gorgeous." Clark corrected. "Drop dead gorgeous."

* * *

I walked up to the doors of the hotel the doctor had recommended to me. It was much more extravagant then I had expected, even the doorman who opened the door for me was dressed in a white and cream uniform that cost a pretty penny. I walked inside, feeling a little out of place, especially when everyone in the lobby turned to stare at me. I walked up to the front desk, nervously biting my lip. 

"Hello?" I asked, my voice coming out not as certain as I'd hoped for. I bit my lip and brushed a strand of hair back behind my ear.

The woman behind the dark wood counter was dressed in a conservative cream and white suit, just like the doorman. Everything in the lobby was in the same impressively classy colors; dark wood, and cream and white accompaniments.

"Miss?" The woman asked, pulling my attention back to her and away from the room. She looked at me curiously, and I blushed.

"Uh, I wanted to see if you had any rooms available." I smiled politely.

She nodded and typed proficiently on her keyboard. After a moment she ran one French-tipped fingernail down a list on her monitor and 'hmm'ed. She looked back up at me and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Miss, we have no available rooms." The sincerity in her voice was paper-thin and it never reached her eyes.

I nodded, thanked her and began to walk away.

"Stop, Miss..." I heard a male voice behind me call out.

I turned around to see who was speaking to me. The man behind me, dressed in a deep blue suit, was drop dead gorgeous. With dark hair, dark eyes, and the dark suit, he looked very formidable. Add a muscled physique and features that looked like they were carved in stone by a master sculptor and you had a very attractive man.

"Miss...you're the girl on the news aren't you?" He walked towards me, walking like...like a predator stalking his prey. When I nodded silently, he must have seen how much he unnerved me because he smiled slowly, attempting to be friendlier. "I'm sure we can find you a room."

"You...you work here?" I asked him quietly.

He smiled wider at that. "In a way." He missed the questioning look I shot him because he turned to the woman behind the counter and said a few quiet words to her.

She nodded quickly, shot me a look and then began typing furiously on her computer. After a minute she nodded and handed him a key card. He took it without a word and turned back to me.

"See, I told you we could find you a room." He handed me the card. "There'll be no charge, of course."

I shook my head. "No, I couldn't do that." I tried to hand back the card, but he refused to take it. "I can't just not pay for a room. Especially when I don't know how long I am going to be here. It just wouldn't be right."

He shook his head in return. "You've lost your memory and I'm guessing whatever money you have is either borrowed or a gift." I hesitated, knowing he was correct. "So, just stay here and if you feel the need to repay me," he paused and smiled, his sexual attractiveness nearly overwhelming. "You could always come with me to dinner."

My jaw dropped. "Dinner? But I'm not..." I looked down at my simple dress. "I don't have any clothes suitable for dinner."

He smiled again. "I'm sure we could find you something." He held out his hand. "Bruce Wayne."

I smiled reluctantly. "Charlie." I took his hand and shook it.

He shifted his grip on my hand and pulled it upward. "Pleased to meet you Charlie." And then he placed a light kiss on my knuckles. "Welcome to the Wayne Hotel."

* * *

**_I couldn't resist adding in a little Batman Begins. Christian Bale is gorgeous! Just like Brandon Routh and just like Tom Welling._**

**_Please review, five more reviews and we all get to see the new chapter._**


	4. Bruce Wayne, Billionaire

**_I'm up to 15 reviews! 5 for the first, 8 for the second and 2 for the third. I was going to wait until I got 3 more for the third one, but I figured that I owed you all for being late for the third chapter. So here's the fourth chapter, I hope you like it._**

* * *

Bruce Wayne placed a guiding hand on the small of Charlie's back as they exited the limo and walked up the walkway to the gourmet restaurant. Flashbulbs on either side of them flashed and paparazzi asked questions, trying to attract their attentions.

He felt Charlie stiffen at the sudden attention and send him a nervous look. He smiled and slid his hand to her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. She sent him a grateful look, squared her shoulders and kept walking.

Once they were seated at his favorite table and the simpering Maitre'd had left them in peace, he smiled at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a deep blue corset dress. The skirt fell to just below her knees and showed off her fabulous legs. And, with the barest of make-up, just a hint of mascara and a touch of green on her eyelids, she was looking every inch the natural beauty.

She opened her menu and her eyes visibly widened at the prices. She looked up at him and shook her head, placing the menu back onto the table.

"Bruce, I can't. It's too expensive." He searched her expression, then smiled when he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"It's okay Charlie, just let me handle that." He pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, copying one of her nervous habits. "Don't worry about the prices, just order whatever you think you'd enjoy." He smiled reassuringly.

She still looked reluctant, but she picked the menu back up and opened it again. "I don't know what I like." Her eyes searched the page, then met his. "I mean that, I really don't know what I'd like."

He smiled, an action he'd indulged in more times in this one night than in any of his memory. "Here, let me make a suggestion..."

* * *

Jimmy ran up to his hero, clutching the latest edition of the Daily Planet newspaper. When he stopped, he had to take a minute to catch his breath, then he spoke. 

"Clark!" The man in question looked up at him, smiling in his usual friendly way. "Did you see the latest edition?"

Clark shook his head. "No, should I have? What happened did they misprint one my articles or something?" His voice was only mildly interested, as if it didn't really matter either way.

Jimmy shook his head. "No, but Charlie's in it."

Clark got to his feet. "In the Daily Planet? Why? We weren't planning on running a piece on her, decided to leave it to the news shows. Amnesia stories don't sell well, Perry said."

"Charlie's the girl with amnesia?" Jimmy asked, as if it was entirely new information. When Clark nodded, the photographer shrugged. "Who knew?"

"So if it isn't a piece on Charlie's amnesia, what is she doing in the newspaper?" Clark wondered as the younger man handed him the paper. "What page?"

"Society page." Jimmy then turned around, listened to Perry's shouted order and nodded. "Listen, I've gotta go, the Chief wants me downtown taking pictures."

Clark nodded absently as he opened the newspaper to the society page. The picture there surprised even him. It was a shot of the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne with his arm around Charlie. She was wearing an amazing strapless dress that highlighted her curves and her hair was floating around her as if in a gentle breeze.

He was still staring at the picture five minutes later, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"At least we know I'm photogenic." Clark turned around to find Bruce Wayne and Charlie standing behind him smiling. They were standing there, not very close and with no hint of any 'special' intimacy to them at all. It had been Bruce who had spoken, and Charlie had stepped closer to Clark's desk.

"Thanks for the ride Bruce." She said as she turned to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she did something that made the entire office's eyes widen in shock as they stared at the trio. She ruffled his hair, mussing up the sophisticated style.

And even more to the amazement of those around him, he laughed. He returned the favor by mussing up her hair and catching a playful smack to the midsection. "Always welcome Charlie. See you later." He gave a half-wave to Clark. "Bye Clark, good to see you back in town. We'll have to meet for dinner sometime."

Charlie straightened her hair with one hand and stuck her tongue out at him. "Bye Bruce, see you later."

Bruce Wayne, well known playboy and billionaire, walked out of the Daily Planet office laughing and being stared at. And he didn't remotely care.

Clark was aware he was staring, but he couldn't help himself. He'd known the billionaire for nearly ten years, and had seen him in many disguises and emotions. He'd seen him as the Dark Knight, throwing criminals into jail with unnecessary violence. He'd seen him escorting super-models down the runway at premieres, and out to dinner. But he'd never seen him laugh in such a carefree way. Actually he'd never seen him with a genuine smile on his face or heard him laugh (except for at the folly of a criminal) at all. And they had been friends for nearly as long as they had known eachother.

Charlie smiled up at him as she stood next to him. She was wearing another sundress, this one in red and white. Her hair was, as usual, free to flutter around her. It was odd, he thought, it was always seemed to be floating in a slight breeze. And inside the Daily Planet, there was no such wind. His thoughts were cut off however when she spoke.

"Ready to be kidnapped for lunch?" She said with a grin, perching on the edge of his desk. She crossed her ankles and leaned back, her hands planted on either side of her on the desk. Her small white teeth flashed, and he felt like someone had a fist around his heart and was squeezing it.

"Kidnapped?" He returned her smile as he considered the absurdity of her statement. Besides the fact that he was Kal-El, last son of Krypton, their sheer size difference made the idea seem insane. He was six foot four, two twenty-five and she wasn't exactly tiny at five foot eight, one thirty, but she wasn't remotely a threat, even to a human male of his build.

"Well," She said with a beam of delight. "I guess you'd have to be cooperative in order for me to kidnap you, but..." She laughed. "Still, you want to be kidnapped?"

He laughed in return. "Sure, sounds like fun." She nodded and slid off the table in one graceful movement. With a mischievous smile, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. He grabbed his jacket and let her lead him out of the building in a hurry.

He didn't even notice the stares of everyone in the building. They couldn't believe that mild-mannered Clark Kent, Mr. Invisible, was drawing attention to himself and not caring.

* * *

**_Everytime you review you not only speed up how fast I update, but you also get...a personalized response from the author! Okay, lame prize I know, but I'm a starving student, that's all I can give you. You're welcome to ask questions, vote for who you think is the hottest Superman and why, and make suggestions._**

**_So, please review people. I'll love you for it. dramatically bats eyelashes Please?_**


	5. Perry Reflects

**_Wow, 19 reviews. I swore I'd stick to my every 5 reviews rule I made up two days ago, but it just isn't sticking. Besides, if you think about it...it's almost like 5 reviews per chapter...almost._**

**_About adding in Batman, don't worry, Charlie's too hung up on Clark to notice any other guy, even the brilliant and gorgeous Bruce Wayne. And I needed her to have a friend figure in her life to help her get perspective, and a drop-dead sexy billionaire with unlimited resources and the ability to talk for as long as she needs was just the perfect idea. Plus Christian Bale fans self wow!_**

* * *

Perry White stood in his office, watching his reporters. It was a favorite pastime of his, people watching, and one he enjoyed very much. Especially when it concerned the Daily Planet floor.

His gaze flitted over Lois Lane, she was biting the end of her pencil as she tried to figure out how to spell a especially difficult word. His eyes then drifted over to look across the floor to Jimmy Olsen, fiddling with his camera, as usual. Then he looked over to Clark Kent, leaning back in his chair, and it suddenly got more interesting.

Three weeks, that is how long Clark had been acting odd. Well, not odd, just unlike the bumbling, fumbling and stuttering Clark Kent he was used to. Strangely enough, it wasn't the five years traveling the world that changed the reporter. What really changed him was the arrival of a beautiful girl who made him laugh and with a smile, brushed away all of his defenses.

Perry had met the woman, when she'd come to steal away Kent for their usual lunch, about a week after she'd first walked into the bullpen looking to thank Clark. But he'd been out, working on a story with Lois, and Perry had been the one to brief her. She had smiled at him, and greeted him warmly.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"He's not here." Perry told the young woman peering into Kent's cubicle. She quickly turned to face him. She pushed a strand of mahogany hair behind one ear and smiled. _'Very beautiful,'_ he thought to himself.

"Hello," She said politely, holding out her hand. "My name's Charlie."

He took her hand and shook it. "Perry White."

"Mr. White?" Pleasant surprise showed on her face. "It's an honor to meet you sir, I've heard so much about you."

He smiled. "Not all bad I hope." _'And very charming.'_

She shook her head and smiled again. "No, sir." She looked back at Kent's desk. "Not all bad."

Perry laughed. "I like you, why don't you come wait for Kent in my office." He shot a pointed look around the bullpen. "This place is a little busy, and with the glass walls you can keep an eye out for your boyfriend."

She blushed at that last word. "I don't think Clark would exactly call himself that." She said, her tone of voice implying that she wouldn't mind if he did. Then, not even noticing the handsome blonde Society Editor who considered himself a modern day Casanova of sorts, she followed Perry to his office. _'And very devoted.'

* * *

_

Flashback ends

* * *

Perry smiled at the memory, a rare occurrence for the seasoned ex-reporter. The young woman had won him over like she had everyone else. There was just something about her that everyone was drawn to, men and women alike. But even though he'd seen grown men trip and literally fall at her feet, she never smiled at anyone the way she did at Clark. And Clark had taken Perry's suggestion and started to seriously pursue the girl. And...speak of the devil, there she was.

Charlie appeared, drawing the attention of most of the reporters in the bullpen. Clark seemed to immediately know she had entered the room and stood to greet her. She rushed to him and was laughing as he swept her up into a fierce hug, as if he hadn't seen her in weeks instead of a day.

Perry White smiled up in his glass office. "You better snatch her up while you can Kent. She's much too beautiful, witty and charming to be left alone too long. But she has eyes only for you, not even the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne had drawn her away from you. She's one remarkable girl."

* * *

Charlie and Clark wandered down to the pier and stared out into the water. Charlie turned and sat on one of the rope barriers, swinging gently back and forth on it like it was a playground swing. Clark stood in front of her, his hands on either side of her, holding onto the rope.

She smiled up at him, and stood up. She was mere inches away from him and standing in the circle of his arms. He felt contented in a way he'd never felt before, free to be himself and not afraid to look like a fool. It was the first time he'd felt that way, ever, as Clark Kent. And when she looked at him, it was as if she saw all of him, not just the bumbling, stammering nerd he became when he walked into the Daily Planet.

"You know what Clark?" She whispered as she stood on her toes to speak in his ear. He shook his head slowly, curious as to what she would say. She paused, breathing gently against his skin, as she seemed to gather up the courage for what she wanted to say. "I love you Clark Kent."

He folded his arms around her and turned his face towards her to kiss her. He pulled back for a second and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Charlie." And then he kissed her again.

"You don't think it's too soon?" She asked tentatively.

He shook his head. "No, I feel connected to you in a way that I don't quite understand. It just feels..."

"Right." She finished, kissing him again. Then she looked up at him shyly. "Do you think...do you want to...come to my hotel room?"

Knowing from the way she responded to him that she was... innocent, Clark hesitated for a mere second. Then, he went with his instincts and feelings rather than with his head and nodded.

* * *

**_Now for some "bunny time" for Clark Kent. The following chapters aren't graphic (cause as my best friend likes to tell me, 'how would you know') but Clark and Charlie are "playing bunnies" every chance they get. I was worried it'd seem a little OOC (out of character for you newbies), but then I figured hey, Clark's slept with two people Lana and Lois. So when he finds a girl he can fall for who thinks he's pretty hot as nerdy, bumbling, stammering Clark (although he doesn't bumble or stammer around her) he'd be ready and willing for some fun. Plus, he's Superman! He deserves a little action ;)_**

**_Please review, you can review even if you don't have an account. Heck you don't even have to leave me your name bats eyelashes. Remember 5 reviews and a new chapter for you!_**


	6. Breakfast With Bruce

**_I was happy and surprised when I opened up my inbox today and saw all of the response to the last chapter! 7 reviews for this last one and one more for the one before. Wow! I'm feeling loved. Also, apparently, people love that Clark is "playing bunnies," ...finally. the slang is one I use when talking to my friend who is devoutly religious, and it still makes her blush._**

**_Attention! More Bruce Wayne in this chapter. To hiya: He and Clark will team up much later in this fic, but only for one specific purpose, they don't like to work together if they don't have to. Besides, Clark has the day shift and Bruce has the night shift, leaving more time for playtime ;)._**

* * *

Charlie woke with a stretch, curling up to the warmth beside her, refusing to open her eyes. Gradually she opened her large hazel green eyes to look straight into a pair of cobalt blue.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He replied, curling one bicep around her.

She snuggled against him, looking straight into his eyes. Then she kissed him. They just lay there, naked as Adam and Eve, in the plush bed in Wayne Hotel. After a few minutes of kissing, he reluctantly pulled away.

"I've got to go to work." He told her hesitantly, as though afraid she'd be upset with him.

"I know." She told him with a quick kiss. "Tell Perry and Jimmy I said 'Hi.'"

He smiled as he remembered the ease with which she won over the Chief and that Jimmy had practically been worshipping her since the first second she'd talked to him.

"I will." He listened to the sounds outside for a second, and then gave her one last kiss. And with that he pulled away from her and climbed out of bed. He gathered up his clothes, minus his suit, and got dressed.

Charlie slid out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her like a toga. And with a parting wave to Clark, she disappeared into the bathroom to grab a shower.

* * *

Charlie was wrapped in a towel and combing out her long hair when she got the call. The sleek modern black phone next to the king-sized bed was trilling a classic melody, obviously designed to be unobnoxious. She picked up the handset and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked curiously, she didn't know anyone besides Clark and Bruce who knew what room she was in.

"Charlie," A familiar voice said over the phone. She recognized it immediately as her only friend besides Clark, and Clark was...way more than a friend.

"Bruce!" She said with happiness. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

He laughed. "Listen, I got that report you wanted, could we meet?" He asked her seriously.

She suddenly sobered. "Of course. I can be ready in twenty minutes."

* * *

The atmosphere at the back table at the cafe was pure tension. Charlie had met Bruce for breakfast like he'd wished and had received the report he'd had put together for her. The file sat on the table between them, untouched.

Bruce watched her sympathetically as she stared at the folder. He'd asked her out that day in the lobby of his hotel because she had this aura about her. He'd been surprised by her lack of interest in him, knowing without being arrogant, that many women found his combination of good looks and billions in the bank, very attractive.

They had spent an hour talking about a variety of subjects during their dinner the first day they'd met, her answers surprising not only him but her as well. It was if they were both getting to know her. It became obvious to him rather quickly that she was smart, informed and compassionate. She believed everyone was equal and treated everyone as such.

At the end of the night, right before dessert, Bruce asked her a question he hadn't asked any ever before. He asked her what she honestly thought of him. She'd smiled, obviously liking his honesty, and told him.

She liked him, as a friend. Bruce had grabbed his heart and dramatically sighed as if his heart was broken. She'd laughed and he'd joined in. He'd told her that whatever guy who'd snagged her attention, must be a hell of a guy.

She'd smiled. The single sentence next out of her mouth had shocked even him. "Yeah, Clark Kent is one of a kind."

"Clark?" He'd repeated. "Big guy, always wearing a suit, black glasses?" She'd nodded. "I know Clark."

The rest of their talk had centered on Clark Kent, and had ended with him teasing her until she blushed. They'd parted the night as friends and had decided to meet again for breakfast.

The look on Clark's face had nearly made him laugh out loud, and he would've if it hadn't been for the fact that Clark would've been mortified. Instead he restrained himself to a wide smile, knowing that it was out of character enough. Charlie had thanked him for giving her a ride, kissed him on the cheek, and then ruffled his hair.

It was then that he finally gave in and laughed. Charlie was unlike any other woman he'd met, too bad she'd already fallen for Clark. He'd messed up her hair in return, knowing full well that she only gave a cursory amount of attention to her looks, then caught a surprisingly strong hit in the stomach. It was after Charlie stuck her tongue out at him that he left the building, laughing his head off.

The waiter at his elbow pulled him out of his musings by asking him if he needed more water. He shook his head and waved him off. Charlie was still frozen on the other side of the table, her face blank except for a spark of pain and sadness.

"Charlie," He said gently. "Why don't you go see Clark, go over the file together. He's a good guy, the best." He took one of her hands in his own. "And we both know I wouldn't be friends with him if he wasn't."

She laughed at that.

* * *

**_Thanks again to all who reviewed, much love for everybody! If you haven't reviewed, please do, it takes a second and it makes me happy and more likely to type up a storm on this story :D._**


	7. Miss Thomas Meet Miss Lane

**_This chapter is a bit longer than the rest because I couldn't cut it shorter without taking away from the story. I'll leave my AN short because my mom wants me off her computer and I have to go to a Recruit meeting in a bit._**

**_To Hiya: Bruce is in town for so long because he's overseeing the aquisition of a bunch of property, and decided that he might as well make the trip instead of an underling because he wanted to see his friend Clark Kent._**

* * *

When Charlie met Clark at his desk for their usual lunch, he wasn't there. She sat in his desk and stared blankly at the screensaver on his computer. She knew Perry wouldn't be upset at her sitting at Clark's desk. He'd already told her that she could wait for the reporter to get there the last time he'd been out of the office when she came for him.

"Hello." A voice said from above her.

Charlie looked up to find Lois Lane looking down at her. The curly haired reporter was watching her was an expression of concern.

"Oh, hello." Charlie stood. Feeling nervous around the star reporter. But standing up just emphasized the differences in their sizes. Charlie was three inches taller and had a more voluptuous build than the almost anorexically slender reporter.

"Hi, I'm Lois Lane." She held out her hand for the other woman to shake it.

Charlie nodded. "I know, I read the Daily Planet every morning. I'm..." she paused. "I'm Charlie Thomas."

She saw Clark come up towards her out of the corner of her eye. His face was a mass of confusion and a little bit of hurt. He started walking away, obviously thinking she hadn't seen him yet. She said something polite to Lois, although later she couldn't remember what exactly, and followed Clark out of the building.

"Clark!" She called as she caught up to him just outside the front doors of the Daily Planet. "Clark, would you hold on a moment?"

He swung around to look down at her. "Charlie Thomas." He repeated. "You know your name?"

She nodded. "I just found out today. Bruce called me as soon as I was out of the shower to tell me what he had found out about my past." Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm all alone in this world Clark, now I know for sure." She sniffed. "My parents are dead. And even worse, I was adopted."

Clark's face lost all of its anger as he pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tight. She cried against his chest silently, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed out all her anger, sadness and tension. After a minute she pulled slightly away from him and looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently. He smiled gently down at her and took a deep breath. What he was about to say was something he'd shared with only a few people, but was something he thought about a lot.

"I'm adopted too Charlie."

* * *

Clark and Charlie went back to her hotel room to have some privacy to talk. Somehow, talking in front of the Daily Planet building, the most recognizable building in the city, didn't seem like the best plan. They settled onto the couch in the luxurious living room, sitting close together, with Charlie's legs flung over Clark's lap.

"How old were you when you found out you were adopted?" Charlie asked, curious to learn more about him. Their whirlwind romance had left little time for sharing pasts, especially when that was one area he avoided for her sake.

He took her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as he looked at her thoughtfully. "I always knew. My parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent, didn't hide it from me. Mom always said that they chose to love me, that that made me all the more special."

Charlie smiled at that, liking the woman already. "How old were you when you came to them?"

Clark smiled to himself as he took in her exact words, how right she was and didn't even know it. "I was three years old."

Charlie imagined Clark at that age, a mop of messy dark hair and those amazingly blue eyes of his. "I was six months old, according to what Bruce told me when he summarized the file. So even if I ever got my memory back I wouldn't remember my birth parents." She sighed. "Do you remember yours?"

He shook his head, knowing they were entering dangerous territory. "No, no I don't." He was about to say something more, but the sounds of a far-off disaster drew his attention. He made a big show of checking his watch. "Oh man," He said somewhat dramatically. "I better hurry or I'll be late for the afternoon meeting."

Charlie nodded, she knew how devoted he was to his job. She smiled and kissed his slowly. When he pulled away she swung her legs off of his lap and stood up with him. "Have fun." She said with a smile, knowing that Perry liked to rant during the afternoon meetings.

"I will." Clark gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out the door.

* * *

Charlie was bored, with Clark at work and Bruce heading back in Gotham, she had nothing to do. There was still the report sitting on the coffee table to read, had been since she'd been given it the day before, but she was doing her best to avoid looking at it. Then inspiration struck.

"Most women like shopping right?" Charlie asked herself. "I could try that, I only have a few sundresses and this outfit after all. And, Bruce had purchased these for me, 'out of friendship,' he said."

When she got to the shops Clara, the woman behind the counter in the hotel lobby, had suggested, Charlie had reached a conclusion. She hated shopping. Absolutely abhorred it. She stayed in the first shop maybe five minutes before she fled like her shorts and tanktop combo was on fire.

The boutique next door caught her attention and she quickly walked through the door. It was a toy store, one that sold over-priced toys for spoiled little children. But Charlie was entranced, she wandered through the store with wide eyes and a broad grin. A spiral staircase led her to the second story, which was filled with small action figures and dolls.

The one that really caught her eye was an action figure, designed for the spoiled little boy who had everything. For a reason she couldn't identify, she picked it up and decided to buy it. Although it was somewhat pricey, she didn't worry about it.

Money wasn't really an object after all, Bruce had informed her during their breakfast, He'd given her cards that went with the accounts she'd inherited from her adopted parents and statements of all the accounts she had. Although she was nowhere near as wealthy as Bruce Wayne, she had more money than she'd ever need.

* * *

A few minutes later, her purchase made, she headed out of the building. Spotting a nearby landmark, she decided to go sightseeing. She'd seen much of the city on her lunchdates with Clark, but she still wanted to do touristy things. She wanted to go to the park, and to the zoo, and to the tallest building in the city. So, she decided, she'd go for it.

The tallest skyscraper was just a few blocks away, so she decided that she'd walk there first. The elevator was playing an old Jefferson Starship song and she began to nod along to the beat, drawing attention to herself. After a moment she realized what she was doing and stopped, her face pink with embarrassment. One of the men in the elevator smiled at her, but she didn't even notice, her thoughts centered on Clark.

After nearly half an hour of staring out over the skyline of Metropolis, Charlie wasn't even close to being bored, she was too entranced. A few men had gravitated to her wide, brilliant smile, but every time she didn't even notice. All she could think of was Clark Kent and the marvelous sight Metropolis afforded from her perch on the viewing platform of the Kiniki Building. She wished he was with her then.

The cry of a child tore her attention away from the beautiful sight in front of her. She looked over to see that a small, blonde toddler had climbed beneath the barrier cutting tourists off from the brink of the building. She heard the mother yelling the name she assumed was the child's, but she was far away and looking around, unable to see the toddler.

Charlie rushed over to the little tow-headed girl, anxious to get to her before she fell off the ledge. As it was, the girl was six mere inches from the edge. She fought through the throngs of people, who complained and cursed as she pushed them out of her way.

Charlie's breath caught in her throat when she saw the toddler whirl around as she heard her mother's calls. Her tiny sneakers slipped on the cool metal and glass structure and flipped out from under her. She shoved the last person out of her way and dove.

She caught the girl's tiny body with her right hand. She hung on to the bottom bar with her left hand, as her body swung with the momentum of her jump. She curled her right arm around the child, pulling her against her chest, trying to shelter her with her body. The sounds of shouts and screams filled her ears, but she purposefully blocked them out.

Her grip on the bar slipped, causing the crowd to gasp. Everyone seemed to be frozen, not a single one of them moved. She knew she was going to fall, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She lifted the child back up onto the building, pushing her gently away from the edge. Then she lost her grip completely, and she fell.

* * *

**_My first real cliffhanger in this story, well, skyscraper-hanger anyway. It's my first real action sequence in this story and I hoped it kept you interested._**

**_Please review, I've had to up my review quota to ten reviews because of all the attention. I'm fighting to stay ahead, and you don't even know how glad I am that that's my only complaint :D :) :D_**


	8. Clark!

**_I knewI wouldn't be able to resist posting again. I swear it's becoming an addiction._**

**_To hiya: I sometimes get the sense of the same thing, but it'll be explained later._**

**_Peatrie: I made this chapter longer just for you :D_**

* * *

She heard the screams as she fell, but she didn't make a noise. How could she scream when her thoughts were so loud? Thoughts swirled around her head, the same ones chasing eachother over and over. She was all alone. She wished Clark was there with her. She was all alone. She wished...

Suddenly, she stopped falling. She turned and saw someone very familiar in a skintight blue suit and a red cape, complete with a yellow S on his chest.

"Clark?" She whispered.

Superman's face froze. Never before had anyone put his two alter-egos together at first sight. It'd taken Bruce weeks of tailing him to discover that Superman was Clark Kent, and that Clark Kent was Superman. Chloe had had her suspicions about him having abilities, but it'd taken Alicia's demonstration to really open her eyes. Lana knew because she'd discovered it after years of having known him, and even then she'd freaked and refused to talk to him for over a year. 

He flew to the base of the building, wanting to be alone with Charlie, but knowing that that would cause suspicion among even the blindest of Metropolis' citizens. He set her down on the ground, her white high-heeled sandals making distinctive taps as they hit the ground.

"Thank you." She told him quietly.

He nodded, watching her face carefully. "We'll talk later?" He asked, his voice containing a rare beseeching note.

She nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Superman!" She said, loud enough for the crowd gathered around them to hear.

* * *

"Now I know why I keep you around!" Perry White boomed to Jimmy when the young man handed him a neat stack of six photos. 

The first photo: a telephoto shot of Charlie diving for the child, one hand reaching for the support bar.

The second: another telephoto shot, this one of Charlie hanging by one hand as she clutched the child to her body.

The third: yet another telephoto shot, of Charlie pushing the child up to safety.

The fourth: another zoomed in, yet clear shot. This one of Charlie losing her grip and falling.

The fifth: a shot of Superman catching her in his brawny arms.

The sixth shot was the most iconic, it was of Charlie standing on her toes, placing a kiss on the cheek of her savior.

Perry clapped a big hand on the shoulder of the geeky younger man. The force almost made poor Jimmy drop his camera. He looked up to see Lois and Clark at their desks, diligently typing away on their computers.

"Clark! Lois! Get your butts over here!" He called through the open doorway of his office, as he sat down in his chair.

Both Lois and Clark hurried over to the Chief's office. Neither one of them was willing to risk his wrath over a few minutes worth of dawdling. When they got into the office White instructed them to examine the pictures laid out on his desk.

Lois's eyes widened as she took in the first four photos. It was during the examination of the final two that her eyes narrowed angrily. Clark barely resisted the urge to smile as he stared down at the photographs of Charlie's daring rescue of the falling child. He usually viewed pictures of himself as Superman with detachment, but the ones of him with Charlie in his arms made him remember the flurry of emotions he'd gone through in those few short seconds.

"Clark!" Perry boomed. He always boomed, said that speaking in soft tones was a sign of weakness. And no one would ever call Perry White weak. Clark looked up quickly, having forgotten where he was for a second. "This is your girlfriend, is it not?" He asked, but it was obvious he knew the answer to the question already.

"Yes Chief, she is." Clark couldn't resist the smile on his face. "That's Charlie."

"Interesting girl you have there Kent." Lois said nastily. "Photographed with all the major players in town."

Perry rolled his eyes at Lois' bitchy comment. "Lois, I want you to interview the girl." When Lois gasped and began to protest, he cut her off with a motion of his hand. "I would put Clark on it, but he's a little close to the situation don't you think?"

Clark colored and Jimmy stifled a laugh. Put Clark on it indeed.

Lois looked like she was about to protest again, but the steely look in Perry's eyes made it clear that she was stuck with the assignment. "Yes Chief."

White dismissed her and Jimmy with a jerk of his head. When Clark made to leave, Perry stopped him.

"Hold on a minute Kent." He said with an odd look in his eye. Clark stopped and turned half around. "Some words of advice Clark. That's an amazing woman you have there, don't let her get away."

Clark smiled. "I don't plan to Chief."

* * *

Clark walked up to Charlie's door, unsure of himself. After all, this was a brand new situation for him. He'd never been recognized before, not in that crazy, instantaneous way. Then again, had he honestly believed that she would remain ignorant of the fact... 

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when the door swung open and Charlie stood there staring at him. He didn't know what to expect, but he'd never in his wildest dreams have thought Charlie would run into his arms. But she did. She ran straight into his arms, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, her eyes tightly closed.

Clark swung her up into his arms and carried her into the sitting room, closing the door behind him with one foot. He sat down on the couch, laying Charlie across her lap as her arms shifted to encircle his neck and her face pressed into the spot where his neck and shoulder met. For a full minute neither said a word. Then, she was the first to speak.

"When I fell, I wasn't scared." She mumbled against his shirt, although he heard every word clearly with his superhearing. "All I could think of was the fact that I was all alone. I kept wishing over and over that you'd be there." She looked up at him, adoration plain in her eyes. "And then you were, you were right there to save me."

Clark looked down at her and felt his heart nearly bursting with love. She nearly died trying to save a little girl and all she could think of was him, that she wanted him to be there. "You're not mad that I didn't..."

"Didn't tell me that you were Clark Kent and Superman?" She said slowly. Then she shook her head. "No, of course not." She continued to look up at him, her sincerity plain in her eyes. "It must be so hard, hiding part of who you are from the world."

He looked at her, shocked that she grasped the concept so easily. He nodded silently. She placed her hands on either side of his head and kissed him slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, letting her feel all of his emotions; love, happiness and gratitude for her understanding.

"You're so perfect." He told her when he finally pulled away from her.

She laughingly shook her head. "I'm not perfect Mr. Kent. I steal the covers, I get major bedhead, plus I'm really clumsy, you've practically seen me trip over thin air." She kissed him. "And, I'm really forgetful. The only reason I'm always on time is the fact that my watch has an alarm on it."

Clark kissed her again, smiling. She melted against him, then pulled away only to whisper something in his ear. He nodded and carried her off to the bedroom.

* * *

Charlie and Clark lay naked, entwined in sheets, on their bed. After their evening-to-morning activities, they lay spooned together, talking quietly. Charlie flipped over so that she was facing Clark, but still lay pressed against him. He rolled to his back, pulling her into lying across his chest as he did so. 

"Clark," Charlie whispered, raising her head to look him in the eyes. "I still have to go through the file Bruce gave me."

He nodded, threading his fingers through her hair. "Do you want me to go through it with you?" Charlie nodded as she lay her head on his chest. "Do you want to do it now?"

Charlie looked back up at him, a smirk plain on her face, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. Clark's face went bright red, and then he laughed.

"I meant," He said, laughing. "Do you want to go through the file now?"

Charlie climbed up his chest and kissed him gently. His arms went around her waist, clutching her to him.

Charlie pulled slightly away with a smile on her face. "Maybe in an hour?" She asked, then laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "An hour it is then."

* * *

Two hours later, Clark and Charlie sat on the couch, clothed in the black and red satin hotel robes that they'd found in their closet. Oddly enough they seemed to be tailored to them as if they'd been made specifically to them. They'd expected something to happen to drag Superman away, but apparently the recent cold temperatures was deterring crime in a way law enforcement never could. Add to that the fact that Batman was in town, and Superman had a lot of free time. 

They sat in their usual positions, Clark sitting on the middle cushion and Charlie sitting on an end cushion, her back against the arm and her long legs thrown over his lap. Her hair was slightly mussed, having just been fingercombed, and his glasses were lying somewhere in the room, long forgotten.

Clark picked up the surprisingly thick folder and opened it slowly. Charlie scooted up closer to him, looking at the folder also. Inside where mostly financial statements and a few property titles. But, there were a few pictures at then end, and those were the things that drew Charlie's attention.

There were photos of a grinning little girl in pigtails and cowboy hat. Pictures of an elegant older blonde woman and a handsome older gentleman, obviously clipped from the society pages. But nowhere in the stack of photos was a single one of the trio together, or even of either of the adults with the younger Charlie.

Charlie looked questioningly at Clark, and he just wrapped one arm around her and pulled her fully onto his lap. She had just rested her head against his chest when a paper envelope fell out of the still open folder. She caught it between her thumb and forefinger before it could hit the ground. She read the outside carefully.

"New Metropolis Bank." She read aloud. She looked at Clark. "It's a key for a safety deposit box. I wonder what could be in there?"

Clark gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We could go find out, if you want. The bank should be opening soon."

She nodded and kissed him. He set the file back down on the coffee table and wrapped one arm around her and had the other on her leg where her robe gaped open. Before they could do anything else, however, there was a knock on the door.

Clark groaned good-naturedly, making Charlie smile as she climbed off his lap. She tightened the sash on the satin robe and straightened her hair. Luckily, security wasn't a problem in the posh Wayne Hotel, and with Superman in the room, well...it just wasn't even an issue.

She turned back to Clark for a second. "Hey, Kal-El." She said quietly, then paused. "You might want to grab your glasses." she smiled. "And maybe some clothes." She added with a suggestive sweep of her eyes over his body.

Clark smiled at the use of his original name. Then he went off to grab his glasses and to get dressed, making sure to move at human speeds to give Charlie some time alone with whoever was at the door.

Charlie opened the door after she made sure Clark was out of sight. "Lois!"

* * *

**_Please review. The more reviews, the happier the writer, the faster she updates, the more you can read._**

**_Please review, it only takes a sec and you can just tell me who do you think is hotter Brandon Routh, Tom Welling or Christian Bale._**


	9. Interviews and Safety Deposit Boxes

**_FIFTY REVIEWS! THROWS PARTY WHERE NAKED SUPERHEROES DANCE FANTASTIC!_**

**_Sorry, I got carried away :D. Once again I am amazed by all the love heading to me and my fic that I've come to love. Guys, I can barely keep up, thank you. :D._**

_**PyxisKitty: I must admit I cannot choose myself, all are gorgeous and buff happy sigh**_

**_Hiya: If I was a bad girl (i'm not going to say bad guy cause that'd be awkward) I'd be more scared of Batman. He's all slightly crazy and swooping in out of nowhere to inspire fear in his enemies. Superman just wants to inspire others to do good, he'd probably just make me feel bad emotionally and not physically like the Bat._**

**_Oh and an explantion for the fact that Superman doesn't crush Charlie in their "bunny time" (i'm sorry but I love that phrase, way more than I should for being an 18yo girl, but it makes me laugh) is on its way._**

* * *

Lois Lane watched the other woman tighten her robe self-consciously. She resisted the urge to smile at the taller woman's discomfort. 

"Hello Miss Thomas." Lois said with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd agree to an exclusive interview for the Daily Planet. Perry White suggested it."

Even knowing that the reporter's smile was only half-sincere, Charlie flashed her own brilliant grin. "Of course Ms. Lane, anything for the Daily Planet. But, can you give me a minute? I need to get dressed." She let the other woman past her into the room. "By the way, please call me Charlie."

Lois nodded. "Of course. And please, call me Lois."

Charlie nodded, then she disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Lois to sit down in one of the comfy arm chairs. After a moment the bedroom door opened and Clark was pushed out into the living room, the door closing behind him.

"Smallville?" Lois said, shocked. Then she figured out what the fact that Clark was at Charlie's hotel room at eight in the morning meant. "Oh!"

Clark blushed. "Hi Lois." He stuck his hands self-consciously in the pockets of his jeans. "You're here for the interview on a Saturday?"

She nodded, surprised at how heavily, and beautifullyClark was built. She'd never noticed how muscular he was, and his jeans and T-shirt only emphasized the fact.

Charlie came out of the bedroom, dressed in a sunny yellow and white sundress, cutting of Lois' inspection of Clark. Clark turned to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips before he headed for the door.

"He thought he'd give us some privacy." Charlie told Lois, in way of an explanation. "He went to go grab some breakfast."

Lois nodded and got out her recorder. "Well," She said almost tonelessly. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

A half-hour later Clark returned, carrying a bag with bagels and cream cheese. Lois had finished her inquisition, and had come out with a reluctant respect for the other woman. The moment Clark arrived, Lois gathered her things and stood. And, after shaking Charlie's hand politely, she left quietly, with just a wave to Clark goodbye. 

Charlie couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at the retreating figure, remembering the open hostility Ms. Lane had directed her way more than once during the interview. Clark laughed and sat down on the couch, pulling her down beside him as them settled into their favorite sitting position, her legs thrown over his lap.

When they had finished their breakfast, Charlie moved to sit up. But Clark stopped her with one hand on her arm. She turned to him, confused, only to see him smile. He wiped a bit of cream cheese off her bottom lip with his thumb.

She smiled. "Clark, we've gotta go." He kissed her gently, pulling her onto his lap. "We've really gotta go." He kissed her neck, making her head fall back. "Oh, they're open all day." She said, pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

It was nearly noon by the time Charlie and Clark made it to the bank. Sadly, not all of those two and half-hours had been fun and games. Superman had had to run off and save a San Salvadoran village from a mudslide. Thankfully, no one had been seriously injured, and it had taken just a mere fifteen minutes. 

Charlie walked confidently into the bank lobby, Clark at her side wearing his jeans and a new shirt (they'd ripped the last one). The minute she'd given the bank clerk her account number, the bank president himself came over to fawn over her.

After about ten minutes, all the compliments and sucking up were getting on Charlie's last nerve. She shot Clark a look and he wrapped one arm around her waist. The bank president caught their drift immediately and led them into the below ground vault where the safety deposit boxes where kept.

"I'll leave you two alone." the smarmy gray-haired man told them as he backed out of the vault. Right before he left, he spoke to Clark for the first time. "She is a beautiful woman Mr. Kent, don't let her get away." He spoke so softly that Charlie couldn't hear him. Clark looked at her with slightly flushed cheeks, wishing that he didn't blush so easily in his 'mild mannered reporter' guise.

Charlie stared at the box in front of her. Box 622. She just stared at it, unable to move. Clark walked over to her, moving slowly as to not startle her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly.

She shook her head, and then shrugged. "I'm afraid to open it." She looked up at him. "How dumb is that?"

He shook his head and put one large hand on her shoulder. "It's not dumb. Take your time."

She shot him a grateful look. Then taking a deep breath, she turned her key in the lock. The top of the box popped open with a hiss.

Clark and Charlie stared at the objects lying on top of a velvet blanket.

"Crystals?" Charlie asked. "What the..."

Clark reached down and picked up one of the crystals from the large metal box. Charlie picked up the note that was lying on top. She read it aloud.

**Charlotte,**

**These are for you.**

**Came from your birthparents.**

**Genevive and James**

Charlie looked at Clark, but she was startled by the shocked look on his face. He looked like he had been hit by a chunk of Kryptonite.

"Clark?" She asked quietly. "What's wrong?" He slowly turned to her and looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. "Clark?" She repeated, getting scared.

He tore his gaze from her and stared back down at the crystals. "I recognize these." He finally said slowly.

"Recognize them? From where?" She asked, confused as she looked down at the crystals.

"I'll show you. Here, let's take these and get out." He set the crystal back into the box and held out his hand to her.

She nodded and picked up the velvet blanket and folded it over the dozen and a half crystals. Then she placed it in her purse, a black and red sidepack with the Rolling Stones symbol on the side. When her precious cargo was safely stowed inside, she placed her hand in his.

* * *

Clark led Charlie up to the crystal altar in the middle of the Fortress of Solitude. He was wearing his Superman costume and his cape fluttered behind him in the icy breeze. Charlie was surprised she wasn't freezing, as it was in the Arctic Circle, but for some reason she didn't feel that cold. 

"Take one of the crystals out." Clark instructed. She pulled out the velvet roll from her purse and removed a single crystal out of it. "Place it here." He pointed to the central hole in the console.

Charlie placed the crystal gently into the main hole, then stepped back as a face appeared in the crystals in front of her. The face was of an older version of Charlie, or rather of an older woman who looked remarkably like her.

**Hello my darling daughter, my beautiful Char-Li.**

**You have been sent to earth to save you, to save our species.**

**Our neighboring planet Krypton destroyed itself,**

**and it took out all planets and moons around it.**

**Your father andI were warned by a kryptonian scientist we had met during interplanetary negotiations, his name was Jor-El.**

**On his advice, we decided to send you, the last daughter of Sheevor, to the same planet he planned to send his son Kal-El.**

**Maybe one day you'll find eachother.**

**The rest of these crystals contain all the knowledge of Sheevor, Krypton and many other planets and moons long gone.**

**It is said that when Kryptonians come into contact with yellow suns,**

**they become super-powerful.**

**Now, because Sheevor is closer to our doomed red sun,**

**it is likely you will be stronger than the humans,**

**yet weaker than any Kryptonian.**

**But you will have a power the xenophobisKryptonians have never had a need for,**

**you will be able to make friendships easily,**

**but with a Kryptonian you are on your own,**

**our power does not affectthe inhabitants ofour sister planet.**

**Although you were but a baby when we sent you to safety,**

**Iimagine you've grown up into one remarkable, beautiful woman.**

**We loved you very much,**

**Your mother,**

**Ka-Li.**

**

* * *

_There. You know her big secret not even she knew._ **

_What do you think? Please review._

_Newest poll: Who'd you choose to be a stripper at your next birthday party? Now sadly, you can only choose one, cause it'll take the GNP of a small country to hire a superhero to strip. Now, choose carefully. (Hey it's 12:30 here, I'm a little goofy)._


	10. The Toy

**_61 Reviews! happy dance_**

**_If I had the powers I'd so have a party with all my reviewers. One that included three familiar males as entertainment._**

**_I have to up my quota again, to 15. I'm running to stay ahead, but feeling very loved! Thanks to all my reviewers, you are so in my imaginary party. And, if the males aren't your 'thing,' I'll even throw in an Angelina Jolieclone. Causeshe's my idol._**

**_Bit of trivia for you: the guy who played Richard White, he was considered for the role of Superman before Brandon Routh was. Shocking I know._**

**_Another: Tom Welling once saw a woman getting her purse stolen. He rushed over and scared off her attackers (after all, he is 6'4" and built). She said 'you really are Superman.' and he blushed._**

* * *

Charlie dropped to the floor, Clark was barely able to catch her in time, her movement was so quick. For a minute they just sat there, Clark kneeling on the floor, Charlie, stunned, in his arms. Then Clark stood and carried her up with him. He released her and she just stared at him.

"Sheevoran." She said finally, as if trying to assimilate the information. "I'm Sheevoran."

He nodded. He hadn't quite wrapped his mind around the fact either. Then a thought hit him. "I guess this explains how we're able to be...active ...without me killing you or something." He blushed, his mid-western upbringing showing through.

She smiled at the memories, and at Clark's blush. He was so adorable when flustered. Then she smiled as she thought of something. "Do you think I have powers like yours?" She asked him eagerly.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. Then he looked fully at her and his eyes widened. She looked down and gasped. She was hovering about half a foot up into the air. As they both watched, she floated back down to earth.

She looked up at him excitedly. "Can we go flying?" She nearly hopped up and down with eagerness. "If I can't fly on my own, can you take me?"

Clark smiled, amazed at her ability to bounce back. "You know, you're taking this whole 'we're both aliens thing' rather well."

Charlie flashed that brilliant grin of hers. "Well, think about it. My entire memory consists of just under a month, my boyfriend I met the first day I can remember is an alien, and to top it all off, my birthparents turn out to be friends with my boyfriend's birthfather." She shrugged. "My life's been so abnormal so far, only something normal could shock me."

He smiled at that. " I know the feeling." After he looked at her for another minute, he smiled. "Let's go flying."

* * *

Clark flew in the open window of Charlie and his apartment, knowing that the cover of darkness protected her from anyone seeing him come in. He stood in the open doors of the sitting room, still wearing his red and blue uniform, and sighed.

Immediately hearing him, Charlie came out of the bathroom, closing her robe around her. She was wet from the shower and her eyes were filled with concern.

"What's the matter Kal?" She asked, reverting to her favorite nickname for him. The past couple of weeks had been hard on him, it seemed like ever since the discovery of Charlie's true past things had become more hectic than ever. A heat wave had hit the city, making tempers flare and criminals commit crimes like there was no tomorrow. But there was something else, some extra bit of tenseness in Clark that she just couldn't explain. It didn't exactly help that Bruce had returned to Gotham to continue to 'strike fear in the hearts of men.'

He sighed again, relaxing slightly as she walked into his arms. He leaned against the wall and looked down into her face. It was time for him to come clean about one last thing. Something that had been troubling him ever since he learned all of her secrets, reminding him that he wasn't being completely honest with her.

He told her of his travels to Krypton, what had happened when he returned, and of the son he and Lois shared. They eventually moved to the couch where he poured out his thoughts and feelings about Lex, Lois, Richard and Jason. And through it all Charlie listened quietly, laying a reassuring hand on his arm in some parts, letting anger flash through her eyes during others and finally squeezing his hand compassionately.

When Charlie finally spoke, it was not what he had been expecting her to say. He'd expected her to tell him that she needed some time to think about it all, or at least something to that extent.

"You'd like to be involved in Jason's life, wouldn't you?" She told him quietly, understanding clear in her voice.

He nodded, surprised at her insight. "More than anything. But there's the whole fact that Lois only knows me as Superman, she doesn't even know I exist as Clark Kent."

She slid onto his lap. "Well, she isn't exactly the brightest fish in the barrel is she?" She replied, referring to Lois' inability to recognize that noth Clark Kent and Superman was the same person. He laughed and she laughed along with him. After a minute she sobered. "You need to talk to her for Jason's sake."

Clark nodded. With one final squeeze, one that'd crack the ribcage of a human, but didn't even faze Charlie, and a kiss, he stood and set her on her feet.

Charlie watched with a mixture of admiration and love as he took of from the balcony. Life had certainly gotten more interesting since they'd discovered her origins. She and Clark had discovered a little more of the extent of her powers. She had almost invulnerability, they hadn't tested it to its limits, too afraid to seriously injure her. The ability to fly, she had been deliriously happy when she discovered that fact. And, although it had only appeared during the crisis with the toddler, increased speed and strength.

She picked up the bag Lois had handed her when she'd come by the Planet at lunchtime. It was the toy she'd bought at the little boutique before her plunge of the Kiniki building. Lois had been given the bag when she interviewed the mother of the toddler Charlie had grabbed as she'd gone over the edge, the young woman had picked it up and kept it safe when she was told it belonged to the woman who saved her daughter. The item inside made Charlie smile, and she lifted it out.

The Superman action figure was actually quite a good image of him. The mini-Kal-El was only about eighteen inches tall, much smaller than the six foot four Kryptonian giant. Charlie laughed and set it in the middle of the coffee table. She couldn't wait to show Clark.

Being the girlfriend of a superhero was daunting at times, and days like this, when secrets she hadn't even suspected existed came into the open really sapped her energy. Clark loved her and she loved him. That's the only thing that had made her resist the urge to throw a punch at Lois Lane. Even before she knew that a punch from her would send the reporter flying, she knew she had to put it out of her mind. Lois was in the past, she knew that instinctively, together she and Clark would create their own future. Besides, Jason was a sweetheart, Charlie could never wish away Kal-El and Lois' past relationship, not if it meant wishing away Jason.

* * *

Lois Lane stood on the shore outside her home, staring out into the water. She wrapped her arms her middle as a cool breeze hit her off the water. She pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her lips. She flicked open her lighter and cupped her hand around it to stave off the slight wind whipping around her. The flame blew out. She tried lighting it again, but it again blew out.

She sighed and looked to her right, catching sight of a familiar figure. "I know, I know, I shouldn't smoke." She commented petulantly.

Superman smiled at that. "You're right, I'm not your boss, I shouldn't be making commands." Lois wondered at his changed behavior. He seemed more...human, somehow. "We need to talk." He said simply, not bothering to beat around the bush. "About Jason."

She nodded, knowing that he was right. "Can we go inside? I'd rather not have this talk while you're...hovering." He seemed to agree, and landed gently on the ground. She motioned for him to follow her and he did.

When they got inside her living room, he looked around the room curiously but with some detachment. She sat in on the couch and motioned for him to sit in one of the armchairs. He lowered himself into his unself-consciously as if unaware of the fact that her eyes were glued to him.

"Richard knows that Jason isn't his." Lois said without preamble.

Surprise flashed through Kal-El's eyes. Whatever he had expected, that was not it. "Has he always known?"

She nodded. "I told him before we ever went on our first date. You'd been gone a month, and he kept asking me out over and over and I just told him, figuring that he'd give up." She smiled at the memory. "He asked me out again, said it didn't matter."

"What did you tell him about...Jason's father?" Kal-El said, pain all too human evident in his voice. They both knew how much he regretted not being there for their son in those five years.

"I just told him that it was a short-lived relationship that didn't end well." Lois replied. "That he didn't know I was pregnant when he left."

He nodded. "Listen, Lois, I want to be there for him. And I know I can't be there for him as this." He gestured to his suit, indicating Superman. "But I could be there as..." He paused, watching her carefully.

She was watching him right back, knowing that he was about to tell her earth shaking. The reporter side of her was itching to know. But the woman side of her was grieving for the fact that she hadn't known already. "As...?" She whispered.

"As Clark Kent." He finally replied, searching her eyes.

She froze. "Clark...?" She inspected him closely. She finally saw the resemblance. Richard had been right when he had remarked on how much Clark Kent and Superman were alike. Same blue-black hair, same azure eyes, same build...obviously the list was endless, for they were the same person.

"I can't believe I didn't see it." She said after nearly five minutes of silence. Then she remembered how much time that she'd spent ignoring, mocking and/or yelling at him as Clark Kent. She colored and placed one hand on his. "Oh Clark, I'm so sorry. I can't believe how badly I've treated you over the years. No wonder you did not want to tell me your secret identity."

He was surprised that she was taking it so well. He nodded slowly, and somewhere in the back of his mind he marveled at the fact that her touch did nothing for him. A single touch or look from Charlie and his entire body was buzzing with electricity, yet either from Lois did no more than the same would from anyone else.

She looked at him compassionately as a thought struck her. "Does Charlie know?"

He nodded and smiled slowly. "The day she saved that little girl and fell from the Kiniki building, and I caught her..." He paused as a memory of that day hit him. "She knew it was me immediately, called me by name."

Lois was surprised, and yet wasn't, it was odd. "She's an amazing woman Clark." There was grudging admiration in her voice. "I'm glad that you found her, especially if she was able love all of you. I sadly, was never able to look beyond the cape."

He didn't know how to respond. But luckily for him, she wasn't expecting him to.

"It think we should present you as Jason's father as...as Clark Kent." She looked up at him. "I know you want him to know you. Richard and I told him when he was small that he had two fathers, one here and one who had to leave."

He took a sharp breath, shock evident on his face. "You did?"

She nodded. "I didn't know if you would ever come back, but I wanted to make sure that if you did...that he would accept you as a father."

* * *

**_Ten chapters, 61 reviews. Wow, this story has gone pretty far for a story I started writing last Friday for myself._**

**_Some people thought the story was over with the last chapter, but I'm not done yet. There is still some adventures to catalogue in this story first!_**

**_Please review. Takes ten seconds, makes me deleriously happy._**

**_This chapter's poll: You're being chased by two creepy guys through an alley in the bad part of town. Who do you call to rescue you? Christian Bale, Brandon Routh and Tom Welling._**


	11. Chloe's Always Late

**_75 Reviews! Cake andnude photos of your favorite superhero or heroine for everyone!_**

**_Two things you should know about me:_**

**_1) I'm an incurable romantic. I swear, I tried the cure but it just made me sneeze._**

**_2) I'm a slacker. I mean the WIP file I use to upload single chapters is named Chapter 3, and we're on chapter 11. I was on Academic Decathalon, but was called the #1 slacker. I never showed up for 7 am meetings (i was sleeping) and got a tattoo when I was supposed to be rehearsing my speech. But still, I pulled off the most metals on my team and still had a social life, so I consider myself a winner._**

**_3) I ramble...hence the list of two is now in three and I'm not done yet._**

**_4) I am addicted to reviews. I mean it's sad really._**

**_Anyway. On with the story and yet another shocking development! Read and review guys, read and review._**

* * *

Clark returned to Charlie's and his apartment, the place that they'd called home since the day after that day two weeks before when he'd rescued her from her fall. Although they now knew it would've been unlikely to hurt her, they still spoke of the day with fond remembrance.

He found Charlie asleep on her, now their, bed. She was naked, curled under their covers, her long hair spread out on the pillow. He took off his suit and boots, hiding them away in the bureau. He pulled back the covers to climb in beside her and finally noticed what was on his pillow.

A Superman figure, about the size of a large GI Joe, lay on the pillow. His arms were straight out in front of him, just like when Superman himself flew above the city. He laughed silently and set it on the nightstand. Then he climbed into the bed and stretched his long body out along hers. As if sensing him in her sleep, Charlie murmured and rolled over, pressing herself against his inhumanly warm chest.

Clark smiled and kissed the top of her head. He wrapped on arm around her and slid the other beneath his pillow. Yawning and sighing with contentment, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Charlie fidgeted in her dress, its white satin folds fell all the way to the ground.

"Chloe," She whispered to the blonde standing beside her. "I feel weird wearing white." She smoothed down the front of her dress and looked at her self in the three-panel mirror in front of her.

"Charlie, I love you, but don't be stupid." The tiny blonde put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Besides," She said with a sidelong look at the taller woman. "Clark's the only one you've ever been with."

Charlie blushed. Then she looked back in the mirror. "I do love this dress." She admitted reluctantly. The dress was the fairy-tale princess dress every girl fantasized about.

"See," Chloe told her best friend. "I knew you'd come around."

Charlie smiled at her friend as she decided to buy the gown. She'd met Lois' cousin about two months after she'd met Clark. Strangely enough she hadn't met her through Lois, whom she'd become tentative friends with, but through Bruce Wayne. Chloe and Bruce were getting married the next summer, a mere six months from Charlie and Clark's own wedding day, on December twenty-first.

"I cannot believe you're getting married to Clark Kent in one week." Chloe remarked as she sat down the Modern Bride magazine she'd been looking through half-heartedly.

Charlie tried to unbutton the buttons on the back of her dress by herself, with little success. "Neither can I."

Chloe hurried to undo the buttons for her friend. "Good thing Clark can superspeed his way through undoing these buttons, isn't it?" She laughed when her friend blushed again. "I've never known a Sheevoran who blushed so much Char-Li." She drawled in a fake Southern accent.

Charlie laughed. "Chloe, you know full well you've never met another Sheevoran in your life." She whispered. She stepped out of the dress, covering her bare chest with her hands and stepped into the changing room. "Could you hand me my clothes?"

Chloe tossed her the clothes. "Hurry up, use that speed of yours, we're supposed to meet the guys at The Jameson in twenty minutes." Before Chloe could turn to take the dress out to be paid for, she felt the touch of cold steel against her neck.

Charlie laughed again. It'd been great to make a friend who she could share her secret with, especially one who knew Clark's secret. She guessed she could've made friends with Lois, but their relationship was a little too awkward for girl talk. And according to the file Bruce had given her, she didn't have any real relationships before she'd met Clark, her adoptive parents had been too overprotective.

Charlie still didn't remember anything from before that first day she'd met Clark, but from what she'd read in the file, it didn't seem that she missed much. Cold, overprotective adopted parents and a boring, sheltered existence.

"Chloe?" She called as she stepped out of the stall. She received no answer. "Chloe?" She called again, sure that the other woman was just messing with her.

"No, not Chloe." An icy voice said from behind her, making her whirl around. Lex Luthor stood there, and although she'd only seen photos of him, she knew who he was immediately.

"Lex Luthor?" She asked slowly, already knowing the answer. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed coldly. "It took me days to figure it out you know." He circled her slowly. "Then it finally hit me. My old friend Clark Kent was my nemesis Superman."

Charlie stayed quiet, knowing that saying the wrong thing could set him off and she still didn't know where Chloe was.

"But then you already know that? Don't you Miss Thomas?" He continued, eyeing her speculatively. "It's obvious why he chose you of all the women throwing themselves at his feet as Superman, but why would you fall for Clark Kent? Or did you already know who he was?"

She chose her words carefully. "I fell in love with Clark because he's...Clark. There is no other way to describe it."

"How poetic." He said with a sneer. "No matter, one way or the other I will kill Superman and you will help me do it." She just stared at him blankly, so he rolled his eyes. "But I know well enough not to keep talking, leaving space open for him to foil my 'dastardly plan.' I know by now that I should just grab you and go. Taking the fair Chloe with me as well, Clark always did love to protect his best friend when we all lived in Smallville."

He grabbed her arm, and when she flung off his hand, he grimaced. "Miss Thomas, you better behave. Otherwise I'll have to have you knocked out like our dear Miss Sullivan." Charlie did her best not to flinch when he grabbed her again and pulled her out of the shop.

* * *

Bruce and Clark sat talking at their table when Bruce checked his watch.

"They're late." He told Clark, concern on his face.

"Chloe's been late since birth." Clark thensat up a little straighter. "But Charlie's never been late before."

They shared a look and rose in unison from their table. Bruce threw down a bill onto the table and they made their way out of the restaurant.

* * *

**_I'm in a plot twist kind of mood today. And because this chapter is so short (apologies to Peatrie, my loyal reader of at least two of my fics), I will only request 10 reviews to get to the next chapter...and you all want to know what'll happen. A hint... someone WILL DIE in the next few chapters. GASP!_**

**_Now, I'm off to a FareWell Party for a friend of mine who's going off to Army boot camp on Wednesday. Wish her luck, she's going to be a MP (military police i.e. Iraq or Gitmo posting). Her goal in life is to become a lawyer, and believe me, as her sometime rival over the years, she can argue like no other. She's just 5'4" and small, but pure muscle,she was on the wrestling team and took on guys. And won!_**


	12. A Shot Rang Out

**_Warning: Death in this chapter. So shield your eyes if someone dying freaks you out._**

**_Of course I didn't wait for ten reviews...only 8...no wait...7! Darn it! I should learn to count huh? Damn tally marks... assorted grumbling and cursing. _**

**_Anyway, more action! More twists!More bald billionaires! Well, not more, the same one. Also there's angst and giant men helpless...eek! Wow, I need less sugar in my diet. A lot less._**

* * *

Chloe regained consciousness in a strange, plush room in what appeared to be a huge manor. She'd been laid on a bed off to the side of the room and her head felt like a road crew was breaking up pavement in her skull. She looked around to find Charlie standing by a huge window, staring out with her arms wrapped around her waist.

Chloe practically jumped to her feet, and after a moment to let her head balance out, she hurried over to her friend. "Charlie, are you okay?"

Charlie turned slowly, glad her friend was up and about. "I should be asking you that question. You're the one who was tranquilized."

Chloe flashed her a fierce smile. "Ah, they can't keep me down for long."

Charlie laughed lightly. Then her laughter faded and she started picking at the links of the bracelet on her wrist. "I can't get this off, there's no clasp."

Chloe took her friend's hand, pulling her arm closer to her so she could get a good look at the delicate silver bracelet. Green stones the size of erasers flashed in the sunlight, set as they were in every other link. And although it was obvious there had been a clasp on it, it had been disabled to lock it on her wrist. When she looked up into her friend's face, she saw that she was looking sick, her face pale and the green had faded from her hazel eyes.

Charlie collapsed, her descent to the ground slowed but not stopped by Chloe's catching her. "It doesn't affect me like it does Clark, at least not as much. But, it's so much worse..." Her eyes filled with tears. "Chloe, I think...I think I'm pregnant." She whispered in her friend's ear, trying to avoid Luthor's surveillance mics from picking up the statement.

Chloe gasped. She tried to keep Charlie conscious, but to no avail, the Sheevoran female had had too much. As soon as Charlie's hand had dropped limply to her side, Chloe began to search the room for something to break the links with. After a few minutes, her search coming up empty, she sat down beside the other woman and tried to pull it apart with her hands.

Lex walked in then, his face triumphant. "Well, well, well." He drawled lazily. "I never expected this little development. She's too weak to be Kryptonian and it took her nearly three hours to succumb to the Kryptonite, and the only halfling I've heard of is Jason Kent, so she must be something else."

Chloe stared up at the man who used to be Clark's best friend, her eyes wide with fear for Charlie. "Please Lex, you're killing her. She's not the one you have a real problem with, please, just take it off her."

Lex laughed. "She may not be Superman, but her death will cause him great pain. Even if it doesn't destroy him completely, he'll never be the same."

Chloe spoke again, a pleading tone clear in her voice. "Please, Lex. She's just an innocent bystander in all of this. She's never done anything to you."

Lex sneered. "She is in love with Clark Kent. Isn't that enough?" Then he stalked out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Chloe had very nearly given up on getting the bracelet off Charlie's delicately boned wrist, when she heard the sound of the door being unlocked. She stiffened, expecting to be tortured with another boring yet menacing monologue of Lex's, but was surprised when he wasn't the one who walked inside.

Kitty, Lex's girlfriend slunk inside the room like a whipped puppy. She held a finger to her lips and was holding a wire cutter in her other hand. She tiptoed over to Chloe who was sitting on the floor with Charlie draped across her lap, cradling her head in her arms.

"You have to hurry." Kitty whispered to the blonde. She neatly clipped one of the links the made up the bracelet, and let it drop to the floor.

The effect on Charlie was immediate. She didn't regain consciousness or anything, she just regained some color. Her skin was no longer pale with pale greenish veins, instead it was back to a healthy glow, not a visible vein in sight on her face. While Chloe anxiously waited for something to happen, Charlie murmured, but did not wake.

"Help me." She whispered to Kitty as she tried to pick up Charlie off the ground, one arm around the brunette's waist. The other woman was four inches taller and much more voluptuous than she was, but Chloe still somehow managed to get her most of the way up. Kitty hurried to help, slipping one arm around Charlie's waist. Together the two small women half carried, half dragged the third out of the room.

* * *

Clark and Bruce walked into the dress shop where Chloe and Charlie had told them they were going. Inside, all the found in the deserted shop was a dress crumpled on the ground and an unconscious shop clerk behind the counter.

Bruce hurried over her to rouse her while Clark used his X-ray vision to search the building. Bruce hooked his hands underneath the woman's elbows and lifted her to her feet. He shook her gently and she slowly came about. Clark swung around, desperate to find out what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked, watching Clark out of the corner of his eye. He knew the Kryptonian was feeling useless, and did not like it. And someone with almost limited strength feeling frustrated, it was not a happy prospect. "What happened here?"

The woman placed the palm of one hand against her head. Then she spoke. "Some guy, wearing an awful wig came in with this frizzy-black-haired woman and started talking about this crazy dress they wanted to order. While I was talking with them I felt cold metal against my neck and heard a hissing noise." She touched her fingers to a visibly red, raised circle on her neck. "Then, nothing."

Bruce looked at the raised mark on the woman's neck. "Air pressure injection." He told Clark. "Obviously a tranquilizer."

Clark's face lost color. "Luthor." He said simply, then stormed out the door without another word.

Bruce let go of the clerk and headed for the door. At the last moment he looked back at the woman. "Please, miss, could you keep that dress for me. I think we're still gonna need it." Then he followed his friend out the door.

"Clark!" He shouted as he followed the other man. He grabbed his wrist with one hand, trying to stop his marching. Unfortunately, Clark just kept walking and Bruce was dragged behind him. "Clark, if Luthor has them you can be assured that it's a trap!"

Clark whirled around, forcing Bruce to let go of his arm for fear of being thrown to the ground. "I know that Bruce, Don't you think I know that?" He sighed, anger fading quickly into something that shook Bruce Wayne to the core, defeat. "But I also know that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Charlie and Chloe die because I was trying to protect myself."

"Clark," Bruce said after a minute. "You have to let me handle this. You don't stand a chance against Luthor's kryptonite. You have to let me handle this." Clark opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off. "You'll just have to sit this one out, do you think that Charlie and Chloe would forgive me for letting you sacrifice yourself when you didn't have to?"

* * *

Charlie regained consciousness just as they had made it out of the manor and out onto the grounds. Although weak, she was able to find her feet and hurriedly walk while somewhat supported by Chloe.

On the edge of a wooded part of the grounds, they heard a shout and Kitty froze. Charlie and Chloe ducked behind the nearest tree, not knowing how much Charlie's body could handle after hours of Kryptonite exposure.

A single gunshot rang out, it sounded as if the guards had fired a warning shot. But then Kitty fell, her face just inches away from Charlie and Chloe's hiding spot, dead before she hit the ground. A neat black bullet hole in the middle of her forehead oozed dark blood onto the dirt beneath her.

Chloe gasped, but Charlie put a hand over her mouth and pulled her farther back into the foliage around them. She was still not at full strength, she didn't want to test how bullet-proof she was at the moment.

A guard marched over to Kitty's fallen body and stared down at it. Charlie and Chloe shrank back as far as they could, fearful of being seen.

"Command, just took down Kitty as she tried to escape." He said into his radio, then listened to the answer. "Yes sir. Will do." He said with a curt nod. Then he bent and scooped Kitty's lifeless body into his arms and marched back to the mansion.

As soon as the burly guard was out of sight, Chloe and Charlie stood, keeping an eye out for more guards. Chloe kept one bracing arm around Charlie's waist, and theyran through the forest, searching for a way off the property.

* * *

**_Dun dun dun! Funnily enough, not as dramatic when written. But say it out loud and make it seem dramatic, I'd consider it a huge favor to me._**

**_Oh and don't forget to tip your waiter/waitress on your way out with a lovely review. I would appreciate it. I wish I could hit a button and only those who review would be able to read on...but that button doesn't exist just yet. Darn it. But if you've gotten this far in the story, unless your a monkey at a keyboard just hitting buttons, please review._**

**_And my lawyers have pressured me into this...but I apologize to all the monkies at keyboards just hitting buttons. It was unkind of me to say that. Please, don't sue me. Navy DEP recruits don't make money until they're done with boot camp._**


	13. Where Are They?

_**Over 100 Reviews!**_

**_Anyway I'll let you continue on with your reading. Enjoy._**

* * *

Bruce dropped out of the BatJet onto the roof of the newest Luthor mansion. With a frequency scanner he listened in on the conversations of the guards passing below as he perched on the edge of the roof like a gargoyle. Snippets of said conversations flitted past him as he listened for a reference to the two missing women.

"Well, your mother..."

"And I said..."

"Well, she said..."

"I didn't know she was married..."

"That's how I got the clap..."

"Those two girls..."

His head snapped up as he heard those last words. As he kept listening he heard the two men below him speak of the 'attributes' of the two women locked in a room on the second floor.

After planting a stake into the stone, he rappelled himself like a rock climber down the wall on a rope. He opened a window silently, not wanting to attract attention just yet. Then, silently stalking down the hallway, he reached the room the two men had spoke of.

The room was empty save for a pair of items underneath the window. A small hand-held wire cutter lay on the floor beside a delicate silver bracelet with green gems dotting its links. He picked up the second item, which glinted menacingly in the moonlight. Upon closer inspection the gems turned out to be Kryptonite cut as if small jewels.

Realizing some of the events that must have happened in the room, he hit a small button on his belt. A lead lined compartment opened on one side of the utility belt, and he stowed the bracelet safely inside. He never liked leaving Kryptonite around where some petty criminal could find it and use it against Superman.

Knowing that there was nothing more he could do in the room, he headed out the door, determined to find Luthor. After a lengthy exploration of the second story, Bruce discovered Luthor sitting in a lush office in a corner of the building.

Lex sat in a larger cushy black chair, eyes closed with his hands massaging his temples. Along the walls of the large room were bookcase after bookcase, each one stuffed with hundreds of books in all shapes, sizes and colors. A single light lit the room, a desk lamp that had been thrown to the floor, shattering its pretty glass covering it, but leaving the bulb untouched to light the floor.

The one thing that was out of place was the body of a woman lying on the desk. It was to short to allow her to lie flat on it, and her head lay limply down one side. Blood trailed down from a neat hole in the middle of her forehead, dripping down into a large crimson puddle directly beneath her.

"Where are they?" Bruce growled behind his black mask, drawing Lex's eyes upwards.

He hit an alarm button underneath the desk, and a klaxon of the piercing wails of many bells filled the air. He reached for the gun he had next to Kitty's lifeless body, but he was too slow. Bruce leapt at him, jumping over the desk and tackling him to the ground.

"Where are they!" He yelled, fury barely leashed as he tried to stop himself from snapping the bald ex-billionaire's neck. Luthor sneered at him, refusing to say a word. Bruce took great pleasure in landing one gloved fist into the other man's midsection, knocking the wind out of him and paralyzing his diaphragm.

Lex struggled for air as Bruce pulled back his fist, ready to hit him again. "O...oka...okay...they're in the room down the hall, a bedroom with a single window."

Bruce shook him violently. "They're not in there." He growled. "I was just there."

Unless the masters in Europe had trained Lex in the art of acting, he was genuinely surprised. He looked over Bruce's caped shoulder to stare at the body of his girlfriend. "Kitty, she must have been helping them escape."

"Then I no longer have any use for you." Bruce said slowly, and the last thing Lex saw that night was Batman's fist coming right at him.

* * *

Charlie had to stop. It felt like they'd been running forever. She fell to her knees on the ground. Chloe stood over her, half bent over, clutching a stitch in her side.

"I'm sorry." Charlie gasped out. "I should...I should be stronger than this..."

Chloe shook her head. "I know you're new to this whole 'evil madman trying to kill me' thing, but come on Charlie. Even Clark passes out after being in contact with Kryptonite for too long. You remember..." She paused.

Charlie started laughing, she couldn't help it. "No, no I don't."

Chloe couldn't resist plopping down onto the ground next to her friend and laughing. They had just been through a life-threatening trauma and had run for their lives into a forest in the middle of nowhere. Yet there they were, sitting on the dark earth, laughing their heads off.

"Have I come at a bad time?" A gravely voice said from behind them. They turned in unison towards the voice, laughter stopped instantly, their heads whipping around so quickly they almost tweaked their necks.

"Bruce!" Chloe shouted as she jumped to her feet. She launched herself at the masked figure, nearly delirious with happiness and relief.

Bruce pulled off his mask as Chloe ran into his arms. He dropped it on the ground when she knocked him over with the force of her inertia. She kissed him happily. They lay there kissing for a few minutes before Charlie cleared her throat behind them.

Chloe pushed herself off Bruce slightly, cheeks pale pink. "Oops, sorry."

She stood, offering a hand to Bruce. He took her hand and climbed to his feet, and brushed himself off, as he was covered in dirt and leaves. When he bent over to pick up his mask, Chloe looked at his butt and then looked over atCharlie, sheraised her eyebrows suggestively and made Charlie laugh silently.

"Lex?" Chloe asked when Bruce turned around.

"Taken care of." He bit out. And for once Chloe didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

**_Have you ever noticed that every time something crazy happens and you almost die you have one of two reactions. 1)anger at whoever almost killed you (I was cursing this one guy who almost ran me off a busy freeway for like three days..seriously curse words in several languages). Or 2) you just laugh your head off at the stupidest thing._**

**_Please review. It's like crack cocaine for me. Seriously I start itching and wanting chocolate when I am reviewless. So please, feed my addiction._**


	14. A Helicopter Arrives

**_Thanks again to all my reviewers, much love coming your way I've got to say. 111 reviews!_**

**_I'm feeling loved hearts floating in air really loved. And review love means more chapters..._**

* * *

Clark paced the floor of Bruce's Metropolis apartment. Wayne had been gone several hours and had refused to tell him where he was going. Said that he was afraid Clark would disregard his request and get himself killed. He'd made Clark swear that he wouldn't try to follow him, but would wait for him at the apartment.

He'd left the suite twice, once to catch an armed robber and once to stop a truck from hitting a small child. Besides those two times, spaces of a mere five minutes each, he'd walked every inch of the sitting room a couple hundred times. He wouldn't've been surprised to find that he'd lowered the floor of the room evenly by a quarter of an inch.

The faint whirring of ahelicopter engine on the roof made his head snap up. He'd been so wrapped in his own worried thoughts and scarily detail-oriented imagination, that he hadn't been aware of the sound until it was directly above him. He hesitated for a fraction of a second, almost afraid to hear what had happened. Then he shook his head, as if shaking off the feeling of dread that had plagued him since that fateful moment they'd discovered that the girls were missing.

He supersped to the roof, his breath catching in his chest when he saw Bruce's helicopter land on the roof. He guessed that he'd used the BatJet but had switched it for the more ostentatious vehicle before coming into the city. It'd be a little hard to explain why the BatJet landed on a Wayne building in Metropolis in the middle of the day.

Everything that happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. The door slid open in a liquid motion, and Bruce stepped out. He looked at Clark for a second and then turned to help Chloe out. After he'd lowered her to the ground he turned back to the helicopter, Chloe turning to help also.

Charlie stepped out of the aircraft gingerly, leaning on both Chloe and Bruce slightly. Then she lifted her head and looked him in the eye. A wide smile graced her face and she stepped towards him shakily.

Clark was there in a fraction of a heartbeat. He swung her into his arms and squeezed her tight, lifting her a few inches off the ground and burrowing his face into her hair. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him desperately. It felt like they'd been apart for months rather than just a few harrowing hours.

He pulled away from her for a second, setting her back on the ground but not letting go of her. "Are you okay?" He whispered, his voice rough with emotion. Vaguely he heard Bruce and Chloe head downstairs, presumably to have their own 'reunion' in private.

"I, uh..." She paused. "I have something to tell you first." She took a step back from him, needing some space to figure out how she was going to say what she wanted to say.

Clark let her go, thoroughly confused. "Okay," He said slowly. "What is it?"

She looked up at him plaintively. "You know how we've been...uh..." She blushed. "'Christening the apartment day and night?"

Clark smiled and nodded.

"And we didn't..." She turned even redder. "Didn't use...anything? Cause it was highly doubtful that because we're from two different worlds, that we could..." She trailed off.

He stared at her in shock. Then his eyes traveled over her body to rest on her stomach. "You mean you're...we're going to have...?" He stuttered out.

She nodded, unsure of what exactly his reaction would be. He smiled widely and swung her up into his arms and spun around.

"This is fantastic!" He said while laughing happily. "I didn't think I..." He kissed her gently, then he pulled away and shouted out loud. "We're going to have a baby!"

* * *

Bruce stopped kissing Chloe for a moment, pulling away to listen to the shout from above them. Chloe giggled when she heard what Clark was literally from the rooftops. Bruce looked down at her, surprise evident on his face. 

"Did he just yell what I think he yelled?" He asked slowly, watching her carefully.

She nodded. "Yup, Clark's about to be a dad. Again." She thought for a moment. "Does that make me an aunt or...? Let's see...the half-sibling of the son of my cousin..."

Bruce kissed her to stop her from talking anymore. "Let's just call you an aunt, unless Clark and Charlie have a better idea." He flashed a huge smile at her.

"You know, it's hard to believe we only met six months ago." Chloe told him, smiling back at him.

"It does seem hard to believe that we haven't known eachother our whole lives." He replied kissing her again.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

Chloe walked out of the Gotham Gazette, tired after a long day of investigative reporting, and ready for a bubble bath and a glass of wine. Two fires, three armed robberies and six car-jackings. What a day, she almost envied her cousin and Clark for their relatively quiet city. Then again, she wouldn't trade her darkly beautiful Gotham City for anything, not even Metropolis.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even see the man in front of her until she walked right into him. The man was much taller than her own five foot two figure, so she fell backwards from the force of colliding with him.

"Oomph!" Chloe was embarrassed to hear herself utter. Her book went flying, as did a file folder the man had been carrying. She nearly landed neatly on her butt, but was saved at the last second from that distressing fate by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her.

She looked up and found herself gazing into chocolate brown eyes deeply set in a darkly beautiful masculine face. Dark brown hair fell over his forehead in a boyish way that contrasted enormously with his sharply carved features, making him look like a fallen angel. She became very aware of the thick muscles that made up the biceps wrapped around her body, and that had saved her from falling so ignominiously.

"Hello." The darkly angelic man said with a stunner of a smile.

"H...hello." She replied as he stood from his bent position and sat her on her feet. "My name's Chloe Sullivan." She told him and then waited for him to respond with his own name.

He smiled wider and let go of her. "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Sullivan." And with that he bent, picked up his file folder and her book. He glanced at the title and quirked an eyebrow as he handed it back to her. "Until next time."

Before she could say another word, he turned and disappeared into the building, leaving her standing there speechless. She looked down at her book and then back up at the reflective doors he'd gone behind and caught sight of herself.

Her normally perfectly groomed short blonde hair was mussed and she looked as tired as she felt. Her skin was pale and her eyes looking huge with heavy bags under them. She'd chewed off her lipstick long ago and her clothes were creased and rightly looked as if they'd been through a nerve-racking and long day.

She turned away from the building, determined to forget the man and his infuriating refusal to give his name. After all, she had a large claw-foot tub waiting for her at her apartment, and it was calling her name. She tucked her book under her arm and headed for the nearest train access spot.

The title "Superman: Savior of Civilization?" glinted in silver script as light from a nearby streetlamp hit the book.

* * *

**_As you can guess we're leaving Clark and Charlie behind for a bit and going into how Chloe and ... someone... you know who, met._**

**_So please read and review. You have used up my buffer chapters between where I was writing and where you were reading, so I'm updating as I write. The more reviews, the more inspired, the quicker it's up. Thanks so much! kisses_**


	15. New Assignment for Miss Sullvan

**_This is short, but if I had to choose between updating daily and longer chapters I'd choose updating daily._**

**_Sorry to bdpotato if they think that this is too much Chloe/Bruce centered, I wanted to finish their meeting._**

* * *

Kevin Stark, the editor-in-chief of the Gotham Gazette, was handing out assignments during the morning meeting. Chloe had taken her usual back seat, slipping in hoping that her tardiness was unnoticed. Her hopes were dashed however when Kevin looked straight at her.

"Miss Sullivan, glad you could join us." He slid a folder across the table to her. "You get the prime assignment Chloe. An interview of Mr. Bruce Wayne." The staff winced in unison as the billionaire came up as a subject. Everyone had avoided doing that interview since he had arrived back in Gotham three months before. "Dismissed." He told the group of reporters around the table.

"Sir!" Chloe cried, trying to appeal to his compassionate side, as soon as the other staff had left the room. "Surely another reporter could take this assignment."

He shook his head and cut off her protests with a cutting motion of his hand. "Chloe, why would I give this upper-crust assignment to anyone but my best reporter? Enough Miss Sullivan, you are to interview Mr. Wayne, and that's final."

* * *

Chloe smoothed her black skirt nervously, as she stepped out of her sleek silver car. She walked up to the huge newly rebuilt Wayne mansion and pressed the doorbell. The door opened almost immediately by an elderly gentleman in a formal suit. Of course Bruce Wayne would have a butler, she didn't know why she'd expected anything less. 

"Hello Miss Sullivan." He said with a polite nod. "Master Wayne is waiting for you in his study, if you'll just follow me."

She nodded and silently followed, feeling very out of place when she saw the opulence of the entranceway. Every single painting on the walls looked like it was an original, there were several huge Persian carpets and even a marble sculpture of a woman and a man in an eternal embrace.

They reached a heavy wooden door, which the butler opened but did not go through. When she looked at him, curious, he tipped his head towards the room. She nodded and went in.

A man stood looking out a large window, the bright light streaming through it making a silhouette of him. When her high-heels hit the polished wooden floor just inside the doorway, he turned around. And the heavy wooden door closed behind her.

"You!" She cried, unable to help herself. "You're the man I bumped into yesterday!"

He nodded. "I wanted to see you again, and when the Gazette begged me again for an interview, it seemed like the perfect solution."

"You set this up on purpose?" She attempted to keep her jaw from dropping as she tried to figure out why exactly Bruce Wayne the clumsy playboy billionaire would go to all those lengths just for her. "Why?"

He smiled slowly. "Would you have dinner with me Chloe Sullivan?" He smiled wider when she nodded.

* * *

**flashback ends

* * *

**

"That was the first time any woman had turned down dating me because I had too much money." Bruce told his fiancée as he pulled her against him.

She laughed. "Well, you were showing off how much money you had. It wasn't very attractive."

Bruce looked down at the tiny blonde he was so in love with. "And then you compared me to Lex Luthor."

She winced as she remembered that argument she'd used to push him away. "I'm so sorry about that. I should have known that you were his polar opposite." She kissed him. "To be fair though, when I asked you if were trying to seduce me with your money, you told me that it had worked before."

It was Bruce's turn to wince then. "Okay, so I was about as smooth as Clark Kent that night, luckily I got a second chance."

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

Charlie opened the door, a brilliant smile graced her face when she saw who had been waiting behind it.

"Bruce!" She exclaimed, moving forward to hug him happily. "I'm glad you could make it. I was afraid that you were going to be busy with _business_ and wouldn't be able to make it."

He smiled as she stepped back, and he walked into the apartment. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

She smiled. "Make yourself at home, the other guests should be arriving shortly."

Bruce sat on the couch with Martha Kent, entertaining her with stories from some of his travels. Clark had arrived ten minutes after himself and had been greeted at the door by Charlie and had shared a kiss with her that earned them some whistles from his guests. They'd broken apart blushing like teenagers, a habit that earned them a few laughs.

It was Clark's 30th birthday, and the guest list was varied. Besides Bruce and Martha Kent, there was Ben Hubbard, Martha's new husband. Also included was Arthur Curry, Wally West, Lana and Pete Ross, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White,Victor Stoneand his wife, Richard White, Lois Lane and Clark's son Jason. They were all scattered around the room, talking, laughing, eating and drinking.

When Martha went off to grab some food with Ben, Bruce watched all the guests. He envied Clark this group of friends and family, he himself only had Clark, Charlie and of course Alfred that he could count as his true friends. He also envied Clark the unconditional love of a woman like Charlie, but he didn't envy him spitefully, Clark more than deserved what he had.

Someone knocked at the door. Clark pulled himself away from his conversation to go answer it. The identity of the diminutive figure standing behind the door made Bruce freeze in shock.

"Happy birthday Clark!" Chloe cried as she threw herself into Clark's arms for a fierce embrace. When he set her back on the ground, she kissed him on the cheek. "You're now officially over the hill!"

Clark laughed. "Remember Chlo, you're only three months younger than me. Soon it'll be your head on the chopping block."

She grimaced. "Don't remind me." She looked past Clark for a second and caught sight of Bruce. "Bruce Wayne? What is he doing here?"

Clark smiled as he closed the door. "Oh right, you two haven't met yet. He's one of my best friends, the best in fact besides you of course."

* * *

**_Arthur Curry: Aquaman_**

**_Wally West: Current Comic Book incarnation of the Flash, in Smallville he was'Bart Allen'_**

**_Victor Stone: robotically enhanced character in Smallville's 'Cyborg'_**

**_I wanted to add in some movie characters, but nobody is really Clark's friend besides Jimmy, so I had to borrow some from Smallville._**

**_Please review as always, I need inspiration for the next chapter if I'm gonna have it up tomorrow/later today (it's 4 AM)_**


	16. A Second Impression

**_Another short chapter, shorter even then the last one. But I got caught in writing a Supernatural fic that I can't decide whether or not to post. And ffnet's tweaking habits over the last two days has made reading and reviewing other fics take twice the time it usually does._**

* * *

Clark grabbed Chloe's hand and led her across the room. "No, Clark, wait..." Chloe whispered, but before she could say anything more, she found herself standing in front of Bruce.

"Chloe," Clark said with a smile. "This is my good friend Bruce Wayne. Bruce," He smiled at his friend. "This is my best friend Chloe Sullivan, we've been friends since we were kids." Someone called his name, catching his attention. He looked at his two best friends apologetically. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

Chloe and Bruce stared at eachother for several minutes before either could think of something to say. Then finally Chloe thought of something non-confrontational to say.

"How long have you known Clark?" She asked him.

"About ten years." He watched her carefully. "I met him while I was in Thailand, he talked some very angry corrupt policemen out of throwing me into jail. He spoke in perfect Thai, a trait I had not expected out of a mid-western farmboy." He took a sip of his soda. "When did you meet him? He said you knew eachother as kids, but did you know eachother forever or...?"

She smiled slowly. "I moved to Smallville in junior high school. Clark, Pete and I were always together until Pete moved away before senior year. Then it was just he and I through college. He was my first crush, first kiss, first love."

This soft and happy Chloe Sullivan intrigued Bruce, it was a marked change from the offended and spiky woman she'd been toward the end of their first and only date. She'd been uncomfortable in the ostentatious restaurant he'd taken her to. And then he'd slipped and told her that lavish displays of his money had won over women many times before. Lumping her in with all the gold diggers, models and actresses he'd publicly dated was a very bad move.

"Listen, I'm sorry about dinner that night." He told her ruefully. "Can we start over?"

She nodded. "Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan."

He smiled. "Bruce Wayne, pleased to meet you Miss Sullivan."

* * *

**flashback ends

* * *

**

"Let's not ever tell Clark that he got us together." Bruce whispered to Chloe as they watched Clark and Charlie enter the room, smiling happily. "It might give him a big head."

Chloe laughed. Then she turned to her friends. "Ready to go to Dr. Stevenson?" She asked Charlie, referring to their plan to take her to the only doctor who knew about Kryptonian physiology. The good doctor had even cared for Lois when she was pregnant with Jason.

"Dr. Stevenson?" Clark asked, looking between Chloe, Charlie and Bruce. "Why are you going to him? What happened?"

"While we were at Lex's..." She paused at Clark's wince. "I was given a Kryptonite-studded silver bracelet." She was quick to reassure him when his face twisted in a mixture of shock and dismay. "I feel fine now, just a little tired. We just wanted to make sure everything was all fine with the baby."

Clark didn't look the slightest bit relieved or relaxed. "Let's go."

* * *

Dr. Stevenson sat in his office, reading through the newspaper. He always scheduled himself a hour free a day, to eat his lunch and to have time for any emergencies that might arise. 

He heard a familiar 'whooshing' sound behind him, and he turned around slowly. Standing behind him was a well-known figure in red and blue with a serious expression on his face.

"Hello Kal-El." He said casually. "You look too well to be needing my help today."

Superman attempted a smile, but his expression remained grim. "It's not for me that I came here today. My...my fiancée was exposed to Kryptonite and she's pregnant. We're worried about how it might affect the baby."

"And she's human, correct?" He asked, expecting that he'd know the answer.

Superman shook his head. "No."

The doctor leaned forward in his chair, intrigued. "What is she?"

"Sheevoran." He replied. "A neighboring planet of Krypton's."

The doctor nodded. "Well, bring her in."

Superman nodded and flew out the window. A moment later he returned with a tall brunette in his arms.

The doctor motioned to the medical table. "You can set her down here."

The young woman was clearly humoring the superhero, as she was obviously trying to repress a smile at his carrying her. When he set her down and practically (but not literally) hovered around her, she had had enough.

"Kal." She said firmly, waving him off. "I love you, but keep hovering like a 6'4" hummingbird and I will hurt you. I'm just feeling a little tired."

Dr. Stevenson couldn't resist smiling. But before he could say anything more, Superman's head jerked up and he shot the woman an apologetic look. When she nodded, he brushed a quick kiss across her lips and blurred out the window.

The woman rolled her hazel eyes and shrugged. "I'm used to it. My name's Char-Li by the way."

"My name's Dr. James Stevenson, it's a pleasure Char-Li." He picked up his stethoscope and sat down on a stool beside the med table. "Let's do a full work-up, shall we?"

* * *

**_This was really a filler piece. Wrapping up Chloe/Bruce and entering Dr. Stevenson so he can make sure Charlie and the kid are okay. Plus a chance for Clark to be annoyingly (to Charlie) over-protective._**

**_Please review. I'm really needing the inspiration. E-love for all reviewers._**


	17. Dr Stevenson's Office

**_What I call Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman and Charlie Thomas/Char-Li will depend on where they are and who they're with. So for the doctor it will be alien names only. Hope you like it._**

* * *

"You're temperature is 108 degrees." Dr. Stevenson said with surprise, he paused and shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Kal-El's is 110."

She smiled. "Always knew he was hot." She laughed.

The doctor checked her ears, eyes and everything else down to her toes. And except for the discovery that she was ticklish, her physiology was remarkably similar to Superman's.

"Do you want to do an ultrasound?" The doctor asked her gently. "We would be able to see the baby, albeit in a black and white picture, but we'd be able to see it nonetheless."

She nodded and obeyed his directive to lay back down on the table. She raised her T-shirt to just over the slight swell of her stomach and pulled her jeans down an inch to allow room for the ultrasound wand.

Dr. Stevenson watched her with paternal care as he pulled out the machine. Kal-El was a good friend of his and he was honored to be able to help the man of steel and his loved ones. He'd been surprised when Lois Lane had come to him over five years before and explained the situation. This most recent development (pun not intended) had surprised and delighted him. He was glad that someone who had made such a huge difference in devoting his life to saving others would be able to have his own family unit.

"This will be kind of cold." He warned Char-Li as he squeezed the tube of jelly over her stomach, a lubricating agent to help the ultrasound machine do its thing. He ran the ultrasound wand over her belly, and adjusted the monitor until the picture on it became less fuzzy.

Char-Li gasped as the picture came into focus. She heard an echo of her gasp from the far side of the room and saw Kal-El standing just inside the window. He sped over to her side, opposite the doctor, and took her hand.

They both stared at the monitor, faces glowing with happiness. There outlined in white on a dark background was the tiny figure of their son or daughter. They looked at eachother for a long moment, and he placed a loving kiss on her lips. Then they turned back to the monitor.

"Based on Jason's development when Mrs. White was pregnant with him, I'd say you're about a month along." Dr. Stevenson said with a smile at the couple's loving behavior. "But Kryptonian pregnancies seem to be about two months shorter than the average human gestation. So, in human terms Char-Li, you're about three months along."

While the doctor busied himself with wiping the gel off her belly and putting away the machine, Char-Li and Kal-El talked quietly.

"In six months we're going to be parents!" She said excitedly. "Well, you're going to be a father for a second time, and I'll have been a step-mother for most of that time, but still...!"

He grinned broadly. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" He asked, kissing the knuckles of the hand that he held in his.

She couldn't stop grinning. "It doesn't matter to me, as long as he or she is healthy I will be ecstatically happy!"

"What do you think we should tell everyone?" He helped her stand, watching her happily as she straightened her clothes. She ran the fingers of the hand he wasn't holding over her stomach.

She smiled up at him. "Well, Chloe and Bruce already know, and we can tell them all the details if they ask. I think we should tell Lois and Jason first, they deserve to know before anyone else. Other than that we can just tell Perry, Jimmy and the others a revised version of the truth."

His smile felt like it was so wide that his face would crack. "This is so amazing!" He kissed her and embraced her fiercely. "I can't wait to tell everyone, they'll be so happy for us!"

The doctor cleared his throat quietly to get their attention. He handed them a print out of the ultrasound picture. "A little memento to show your friends."

Kal-El swung Char-Li up into his arms after she'd accepted the picture with a wide smile. And with a polite nod to the doctor, he flew out the window.

* * *

The next day Lois sat at her desk, working on her latest article. The night before she'd received a visit from Clark and Charlie, where they'd relayed their happy news. She'd been genuinely happy for the couple, because all though she still loved Clark because of the fact that he'd fathered her son and saved the world daily, she was no longer in love with him. She now loved Richard, and it was a much deeper and unconditional love.

She'd been there when the pair had broken the new discovery to Jason. He'd thrown himself into Clark's arms and had hugged him joyfully. Then he'd hugged Charlie and kissed her on the cheek. He'd been so excited about the idea of having a baby brother or sister. Even more excited than he'd been when they'd asked him to be the ring-bearer in their wedding.

They'd told her of their plan to tell Perry and Jimmy the next day when Charlie arrived for their customary weekly lunch date. She knew that they'd be ecstatic about it. They both adored Charlie dearly and respected Clark. She couldn't wait to see their faces when they found out.

Hmm...it was almost noon...where was Charlie? Oh there she was!

* * *

Clark leapt to his feet when he saw Charlie exit the elevator. She smiled slowly at him, trying to keep from running into his arms, but she couldn't resist and ran the last few feet. He picked her up and they kissed for several long moments.

Perry watched with amusement from his office as Clark and Charlie pulled apart and headed towards him. He turned to Jimmy, who had been watching the pair, and his cheeks were red. He laughed silently at the young man's discomfort.

The couple walked inside his office, Clark's arm wrapped around Charlie's waist. "Can we talk to you Chief? We have something we want to tell you." Clark asked, with a smile he just couldn't wipe off his face.

"I'm guessing it's nothing bad." Perry said, returning the bumbling reporter's smile. "So, go ahead."

"I'm pregnant." Charlie said simply, grinning like an idiot.

Perry let out a joyful whoop. He smacked Clark hard on the back and then hugged Charlie. When he let her go he smiled broadly. "This is fantastic!"

Jimmy grinned and hugged Charlie gently. "Congratulations Clark, Charlie."

Charlie pulled the ultrasound picture out of her purse. She handed it to Perry. "Here it is, baby Kent."

The Daily Planet's editor in chief chuckled as he looked down at the photograph. "It's tiny, how far along are you?" He asked the young woman glowing in front of her.

"Three months." She replied without hesitation.

"Wedding's still on course, right?" He asked, paternal love for the couple showing on his face for a second before he masked it.

Clark and Charlie both nodded. "Six days. Rehearsal dinner's in five." Clark answered.

Charlie grinned and kissed the older man on his cheek. "You better not be late, you've got to give me away after all."

Clark patted Jimmy on the back, nearly knocking him off his feet. "And you've got to be on time to be one of my groomsmen."

They both nodded. "We'll be on time. Right Jimmy?" Perry said, elbowing Jimmy not too gently. "Right?" Jimmy nodded nervously.

* * *

**_Here you guys go, fresh off my keyboard. Just finished it a few minutes ago. As always, review please!_**


	18. A Red And White Affair

**_We are nearing the end of this story melodramatic sigh. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update, and that they're short. I've been alternating between chapters of this story and my Supernatural story I just started posting. If you like that show, could you check it out?_**

* * *

Charlie fidgeted in her white wedding dress, admiring the red satin ribbon along the top of the bodice and along the bottom of the dress. She hadn't wanted to go too traditional, because of course she and Clark weren't exactly the most traditional of couples beneath the surface.

"Stop twitching!" Chloe said putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder as she looked at their reflection in the mirror. Her own cherry red, satin maid of honor dress fell to just below her knees and was without any decorations with the one exception of white satin tie around her hips. "You look beautiful."

Charlie shot her friend a thankful smile. She looked at her reflection, making sure that her hair was all in place. She wanted to look perfect for Clark, she knew that he didn't care what she looked like, but she still wanted to look perfect anyway. Her hair was pulled up and held up by a dozen white pins, a few strands of hair were left down around her face.

The door opened and Kaylee walked in. Kaylee was the mother of the little girl Charlie had saved that day on top of the Kiniki building. The other woman had come to thank her one day and the two women had become fast friends. Her own red satin dress highlighted by the white sash set off her wide brown eyes and soft chestnut hair.

A tiny figure ran in behind her, a little blonde imp in a white satin dress with red strips at the top and bottom. "Charlie!" Helena cried as she rushed toward her second favorite person in the world (her mom being the first). Charlie bent and picked her up, hugging her gently.

"Hey Hellraiser!" Charlie said with a smile and a kiss on the little girl's pudgy cheek. She balanced the toddler on her hip and pointed to their reflection in the mirror. "Look how gorgeous you are! When you get bigger you'll have to beat the boys off with a stick, won't you?"

Helena made a disgusted face. "Boys are yucky!" She told whispered in Charlie's ear. She looked at Charlie in her bridal gown. "You pretty."

Charlie smiled. "Aren't you sweet. Now kid, you ready to throws some flower petals?" The little blonde nodded, her green eyes wide.

There was a knocking at the door and Perry poked his head in. "Are you almost ready? It's almost time." He stepped inside and looked over Charlie, Chloe, Kaylee and little Helena. "You're all beautiful." He smiled widely at the women and the little girl.

Kaylee and Charlie both blushed. Helena giggled as Charlie set her down onto her feet. Chloe laughed at her friend's reaction to compliments. Perry checked his watch that was hidden under the sleeve of his tux.

"It's time." He said finally, holding his arm out for Charlie to take. "Come on Charlie girl, let's go."

Charlie took his arm with just the smallest hint of hesitation. Her stomach felt like it was filled with an entire field of butterflies and they were all flying around. She nodded and stepped towards him. "I'm ready."

Kaylee bent over and whispered instructions into her daughter's ear. Then she and Chloe walked out, followed by Perry and Charlie.

* * *

Clark waited nervously with Bruce, Jimmy and the pastor at the front of the church. He shifted his weight from foot to foot while he watched the open doors at the end of the aisle. The music started up and he saw Jason come through the huge oak doors.

Jason was grinning from ear to ear and was looking quite spiffy in his tiny black tux with its white handkerchief in his pocket. It was a miniature of Clark's own. Bruce, Perry and Jimmy's all were black with red handkerchiefs. Jason carried a white pillow with the two rings tied to the middle. He walked slowly down the aisle and held it out to Bruce, who untied the rings and held them securely in his hand.

Next down the aisle was little Helena (or Hellraiser as Charlie had dubbed her), looking adorable in her white and red dress with her tiny white shoes. The white satin bow in her white blonde hair wiggled as she skipped down the aisle. She threw a mixture of red and white rose petals every couple of feet until she reached the end of the aisle. Then, finding that she still had petals in her basket, she turned it over and dumped them all into one pile right in front of the men.

The people in the crowded pews in the small church laughed at the small girl's actions. Included in the group of witnesses was everyone from Clark's last birthday; Martha and Ben Hubbard, Alfred, Arthur Curry, Wally West, Victor and Katherine Stone, Lana and Pete Ross, Mrs. White, and Lois and Richard White. Also included was a few reporters from the Daily Planet, a few of their neighbors from their apartment building, and Lana and Pete's son and twin daughters.

As little Helena took her place beside Jason, Chloe walked down the aisle, followed by Kaylee. Bruce watched with love as the woman he adored completely took her place opposite him and smiled brightly. They smiled at eachother, then turned in unison to look back at the other end of the aisle.

Charlie and Perry appeared like magic in the open doors. Clark's quick intake of breath was clearly audible throughout the church, and the audience chuckled once again. All Charlie's nervousness disappeared when she laid eyes on Clark, she barely even noticed everyone else.

If she seemed to float down the aisle, it was because she kind of was. She wasn't hovering off the ground by any means, she was controlling it at least that much. She did however move extremely lightly on her feet, fairly dancing down the aisle while Perry chuckled amused at her enthusiasm.

He let her go when they reached Clark. He stepped off to the side, clapping Clark on the shoulder. "Congratulations son, you're a lucky lucky man."

* * *

_**Please review, it makes me so happy :D :p :D**_

_**Yes the name Kaylee is from Firefly, if you're a fan of that show (which I love). I've been a browncoat since the first episode aired. Anyway, I had a hard time getting this chapter out cause my mind was stuck on the Supernatural story and where I want to take it. But here it is, short and (hopefully) sweet.**_

**_Love, Lyc blows kiss_**


	19. Fluffiness Abounds

**_As per requests this chapter is longer than the others, and contains happy fluff._**

**_Warning: Do not read if you are against: tickling, 'playing bunnies' ; ) , hamburgers or presents. If you aren't a complete stick in the mud prude, read on blows kiss_**

**_Don't forget to review._**

* * *

Clark and Charlie finally got away from their reception, they loved their friends, but all they wanted was to be alone. After 'being alone' several times, they lay together on their bed, relaxing. One of their wedding gifts had been a week without Clark having to leave to go save the world. And Perry had also given Clark the week off, so they had no reason to leave their apartment for quite awhile.

"Kal," Charlie said quietly, as she lay stretched out on her stomach, lying half on top of him. "Are you happy?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Deliriously." He replied, cupping her jaw in his hand, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek gently. "Are you?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Happier than I can ever remember." The corner of her mouth tipped up at her little joke. "I can't imagine ever being happier than I am in this instant."

He framed her face in his hands and kissed her back. He flipped them over and kissed her again. Then he did something unexpected. He started to tickle her.

"No, no Kal!" She gasped between laughs. She tried to wriggle away, but was caught securely in his grasp. "Kal!"

He laughed along with her, not stopping his relentless fingers from moving over her rib cage. "What? Am I doing something?"

She laughed until her sides ached. "Kal!"

Suddenly, he stopped. He stared down into her eyes, leaning on his elbows above her. He leaned down and kissed her slowly and thoroughly. She threaded her fingers in his hair, moaning softly.

He pulled back after several long minutes and just looked at her, smiling. "You are so beautiful."

She pulled his head back down and continued kissing him. When they stopped, and he pulled himself back up onto his elbows, she smiled up at him. "You're not too bad yourself, you Kryptonian hunk." She laughed when he started tickling her again. "Kal-El!"

"Char-Li!" He replied, laughing as he placed a kiss against the pulse beating under the skin of her neck. After a few minutes they'd lost themselves to 'playing bunnies' as Chloe'd jokingly called their activities.

* * *

After their week, Clark and Charlie were forced to leave their apartment, besides for the fact that Clark's vacation from work and 'work' was over. They'd emptied the fridge, because although it'd been fully stocked, their sexscapades around the apartment had stoked their appetites for food as well. They'd eaten pretty much everything in the apartment, in between 'wrestling matches' on and against every flat or relatively even surface in the place.

Clark returned to the Daily Planet a smiling and happy man. Everyone noticed it the moment he walked into the building. The ones who knew of his recent marriage, smiled and were glad for him. The few people who didn't...well, they were at the bottom of the news ladder for a reason, because they didn't know anything.

After the initial whispers and knowing grins shot in his direction, the attention faded, as it always did, away from Clark Kent and back to reporting the news of the day. No one noticed his occasional absence whenever there was a major crisis, natural disaster or outbreak of war. All eyes were too busy on Superman's feats and saves to notice that Clark was never around when Superman was busy doing something. And, on the odd occasion that someone did notice his missing status, Lois or Richard White would cover for him.

On the home front, everything stabilized. Jason's name was changed to Jason Kent, a suggestion Richard put forth when everyone else was tiptoeing around the issue for fear of hurting his feelings. He spent weekends at Clark and Charlie's apartment, and both couples got together occasionally just to socialize.

* * *

There was a barbecue at the White residence by the water, a festive event celebrating Jason's sixth birthday. It was a small gathering, just family and a few close friends.

Richard manned the grill, Perry standing nearby critiquing the status of the meat while they talked about recent political events and up-and-coming stars in the political arena. Mrs. White rolled her eyes at Perry's picking.

Lois, Chloe and Charlie had actually managed to get into a friendly argument over a variety of subjects, from who was the most corrupt politician to which recent scientific development would become the most important. Kaylee with Helena in her arms watched the conversation with interest, occasionally piping up with a piece of information she'd picked up while working in Wayne Industries' newly expanded applied science division.

Bruce and Clark talked aboutWayne Industries'recent acquisitions, while Jimmy looked on in awe. His hero worship of Clark had spread to include both Charlie and Bruce. He nearly danced with joy whenever they spoke to him, and especially whenever Charlie would laugh at one of his jokes or when Bruce would request him by name to photograph one of his press conferences.

Jason and a few of his new friends ran through the adults, playing tag. He'd recently gotten over all of his allergies and no longer needed his inhaler at all. As soon as he'd been able to participate in recess games, he'd made several good friends. Jason was in the lead of the mini-pack, redheaded Phil following behind, followed by dark-haired Max, and blonde twins Kevin and Keith.

"So, you doing anything you can tell us about in your lab, buried in the bowels of Wayne Industries?" Chloe asked Kaylee.

The brunette's eyes shown with excitement as she nodded. She opened her mouth to explain the latest project she was working on, when Helena started to reach for Charlie. When the other woman took the child and rested her on one hip, she shot her a thankful smile.

"We're working on making full body armor cost-effective for the U.S. militarywithout making it weak." Kaylee said excitably. "I can't believe I get paid to do what I do!"

The women around her smiled at her enthusiasm. Bruce had been thrilled when he'd discovered that the twenty-five year old had two degrees, one in engineering and another in physics. And that she was fresh out of school and looking for a job. He'd been in the middle of expanding his Applied Sciences division, planning on putting some of its creations into production. He'd hired her to the division where she'd quickly advanced to become the team leader because of her enthusiasm and creativity.

"Lucius Fox went over some of your proposed designs." Bruce said as he came up behind Chloe and wrapped his arms around her, but addressing Kaylee. "Says they're brilliant, that you're brilliant, and that I should give you a raise." Kaylee blushed.

"You should listen to him, he probably knows what he's talking about." Clark said as he came up to stand next to Charlie. "Hey Hellraiser." He said to the little girl on his wife's hip. "Been getting into trouble lately?"

She shook her head and continued with what she'd been doing for the last few minutes, playing in Charlie's long hair. She'd grab a handful of it and put it on her head, then she'd give a deep belly laugh while peeking through the dark strands. The adults watched her with amusement, laughing at her antics.

While Lois excused herself to go check on the progress of the burgers, Clark wrapped his arm around what was left of Charlie's waist. Although she was only just under five months, she looked like (and was in human terms) she was around six months pregnant. He set her hand against her rounded belly and felt the answering kick of the baby.

"Hi Elli." He greeted her.

Charlie smiled. When they found out three weeks before, when they'd found out the baby's sex. She had known that he'd been secretly hoping for a girl, and so she'd been thrilled for his sake when they'd found out that that was what they were going to have. Then again, they didn't plan on just having one, but...one thing at a time.

Lois called out to the guests. "Guys! Dinner's ready!"

Jason and his friends ran over to the grill, where Lois and Richard passed out plates with their cheeseburgers. Then they lined up around the table with all the condiments on it. After that they all headed for the kiddie table, which was surrounded by six chairs.

Kaylee went to get a burger for herself and her daughter first. Helena was only three, so she couldn't eat a burger like an adult could, but she could eat part of one if it was cut up for her. When Kaylee headed for the adult table, Helena veered off, going towards Jason.

The little blonde sat down in the empty chair, the one across from the birthday boy, gazing up at him with complete and utter adoration. Kaylee smiled and sat Helena's plate in front of her, then with one backwards look at her little daughter, she headed for the adult table.

The other adults chuckled over the little girl's flocking to the little boy. After all, 'boys were yucky.' Then they headed off to get their own burgers. When they all sat down around the long adult table, they ended up sitting in pairs. This left Jimmy sitting next to Kaylee, who smiled shyly at him and he smiled back slowly.

After dinner was eaten, it was time for presents. Jason bounced in his chair excited as he watched his mother and step-dad carry armfuls of packages outside. They were in many colors and sizes, each decoratively wrapped.

They set them all on the adult table, after the plates had been cleared away, and handed them one by one to Jason, who tore into them with gusto. He exclaimed over two computer games, six books (half of which were on dinosaurs), three videos, tickets to the nearest theme park, new crayons and coloring books and ... a Batman action figure (courtesy of Kaylee and Helena).

* * *

**_Thanks to all those of you who've reviewed any of the previous chapters. Bonus points for those who've read more than one of my stories AND reviewed, you have my undying love and affection._**

**_This is my second to last chapter. chokes up ...and...I...I need a moment..._**


	20. ElLi

**_Here it is guys, the very last chapter! sniffs I actually wrote this one out on paper first because there was a power outage in my town for several hours and my computer was down. As soon as power came back up (at midnight) I started typing this all out. It's now 4:31 AM. I am sleep deprived, but it was worth it._**

* * *

"You know, not everything has to be pink." Charlie said with a smile as Helena held out yet another pink dress for inspection. When the little girl's rosebud mouth started tipping down at the corners, Charlie hurriedly reassured her. "But this dress is fantastic Hellraiser, Elli will like it very much. Especially because it'll be from her favorite big girl cousin."

"I only big girl." She told her 'aunt' stubbornly.

"Then you'll definitely be her favorite." Charlie said, tipping the end of Helena's nose with her finger. The little girl giggled happily.

Charlie sat in an overly plush cream chair in the middle of the baby clothes section of the boutique. Kaylee and Chloe had run off to go search for some item that Charlie 'just had to see, ' and left her alone with Helena. Normally she didn't mind, but she was just two weeks from her due date, and couldn't move very quickly, Sheevoran or not. She rubbed her stomach absently.

The boutique was right next door to the exclusive dress shop where Chloe'd ordered her wedding gown. The wedding was in just three weeks, and it all the details seemed to be coming together. Lois was her matron of honor, Charlie was supposed to be a bridesmaid, and so was Kaylee. Lana's twin girls were going to be the flower girls, Jason was reprising his role as ring bearer, and Clark was the best man.

Chloe and Kaylee returned, chatting away amicably. Chloe sat on the arm of Charlie's chair while Kaylee scooped up her little girl. Chloe handed Charlie a little outfit on a miniature hangar.

Charlie looked at it closely. It was a tiny cotton sundress, white with two small stripes of color at the bottom. It had a line of red, below a line of blue, with a row of minute red stars in a line above it. She oohed and ahhed over it, the same way nearly every woman did over baby clothes.

"It's adorable." She told Chloe. Then she accidentally dropped the dress on the floor.

Chloe bent over to pick it up, knowing that her friend had a little problem with that type of movement right now. When she stood back up, she saw pain flashed across her friend's face.

"Charlie?" Chloe asked, worried. "It's not time, is it?" Charlie nodded, in too much pain to speak. Chloe and Kaylee shared anxious looks.

"We've got to get you to the hospital!" Kaylee exclaimed.

Charlie shook her head. "We've..." She paused as a contraction hit. "We've got to get to Dr. Stevenson's office."

Chloe nodded. "Kaylee can you call Clark? Oh, and call Bruce for me too. Tell him that I won't be flying back tonight."

Kaylee nodded, knowing that a doctor's waiting room would not be a good place for a toddler. "I'll call them, promise that you'll call me later with an update? It doesn't matter what time it is."

Chloe nodded. "I'll call you as soon as Elli's born."

* * *

Clark typed the last word of his article, printed it and got up out of his chair to hand deliver it to Perry. His phone rang and he sighed, sure it was yet another wrong number. He picked up the handset.

"Hello?" He asked politely, ready to tell the person on the other side of the line that he couldn't deliver a pizza to their address.

"Clark?" Kaylee's slightly panicked voice questioned.

"Kaylee?" He asked, pretending that he couldn't identify people by their voice pattern, even if he'd only heard them speak for a minute,

"Charlie's on her way to Dr. Stevenson's office." Then she uttered the words that made his heart beat twice as fast as normal. "It's time."

"I'm on my way." He said simply, and then said a quick goodbye. After he hung up the phone he headed for Perry's office.

Perry looked up when Clark walked in, not even bothering to wait like he usually did to be acknowledged. Perry took the article and looked up at him, concerned. "Something the matter son?"

Clark shook his head. "Nothing's the matter sir, I just have to go. Charlie just went into labor."

Perry smiled and stood. He walked around his desk and gave Clark's shoulder a congratulatory pat. "Well, don't keep standing here, go to her." When Clark turned and headed for the door, the older man stopped him. "I'll have Jimmy get your suit out of the elevator later."

Clark turned around in a second to stare at the Daily Planet's editor. "You know?"

Perry shot him a look. "I might be getting on in years boy, but in my day I was the top reporter." Clark continued to stare at him in shock. "When Jimmy approached me with his suspicions and brought me your suit that he'd found in the elevator, we decided to keep it just between us."

Clark nodded. "Thank you Perry..."

Perry cut him off. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

* * *

Elli Kalara Kent was born eleven hours, thirty-two minutes and six seconds after Charlie'd dropped the baby sundress in Miss Anthem's Baby Boutique, weighing in at eight pounds, two ounces. It was exactly midnight, and her mother was exhausted.

Three times during Charlie's labor there had been an emergency only Superman could handle. He'd reluctantly left his wife's side, but only after Chloe had reassured him that she'd stay with Charlie. He'd saved a village in Southeast Asia from being obliterated by an erupting volcano, captured several lions that had escaped from the Washington DC Zoo, and stopped a civil war from breaking out in Angola.

In the end he'd returned from Africa mere minutes before Elli arrived. And before his eyes she came into the world. She looked like any other baby he'd seen (or delivered) red and as wrinkled as a raisin. When she opened her eyes however, liquid cobalt blue stared back at him and he fell in love.

He handed Elli to Charlie after they'd moved her into a new room and sat down in the chair beside her, watching them with adoration as Charlie counted each tiny toe and finger. "I think Elli is the perfect name for her."

Charlie smiled tiredly, wrapping Elli back up in her blanket. "El for your family, Li for mine." She yawned and nodded off.

Clark climbed into the bed beside her and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, falling asleep with his little family.

* * *

Elli blew out the candles on her birthday cake, all seventeen of them with one breath. She made her wish silently, knowing that if she said it aloud it would not come true.

Her family cheered around her. They immediately began talking and dividing up the red, white and blue cake. The celebration was, as it always was, part birthday, part Independence Day celebration. And, as always, the entire family showed up to celebrate.

Her mom and dad were sitting really close together, and talking with her Aunt Chloe and Uncle Bruce. And while Elli was glad that both couples were still madly in love, they could be kind of gross sometimes.

Her blonde, pale green-eyed cousin Clara shot her a disgusted look, to let Elli know that she felt her pain. Before Elli could warn her however, Clara was suddenly soaking wet. She reached up and removed a purple piece of rubber out of her hair.

"You two are so dead!" Clara screamed as she jumped to her feet.

Her brothers Jack and Ryan, four and six years younger than Clara respectively at twelve and ten, ran from their irate sister as she began to chase them. They'd been nicknamed 'Double Wayne Trouble' for a reason. Luckily, for them, they were much faster than their older sister.

Grandpa Perry and Grandma (Perry's wife) watched the two screaming boys, run by them, followed closely by the angry blonde teenager. They both smiled and Perry remarked that 'boys will be boys.' Grandma Martha and Grandpa Ben laughed.

Fifteen year old red-headed Emily and fourteen year old blonde Malcolm were bickering with typical sibling rivalry as they picked out which fireworks they each wanted to light after the sun went down.

Uncle Jimmy came to break up the increasingly loud argument, but as soon as their dad's back was turned, they began making faces at eachother. When Aunt Kaylee shot them a look from across the yard, they immediately behaved, knowing that their mom wouldn't put up with their antics.

Jason's mom and step-dad were talking with Aunt Kaylee and Uncle Jimmy about their recent vacation/work trip to Africa. The White's children, Sam, age thirteen, and Lilly, age ten added comments occasionally. Sam mainly recounted all the wild animals he'd seen, and Lilly mostly described the village they'd visited and its inhabitants.

Elli's little sister and brother, Kate (named for some woman by the name of Kitty) and Jonathan played catch off to one side. Elli watched them, and supposed they were rather mature for nine and fourteen. The secret they each had learned at age five, along with the control they mastered at a young age made them think and act older than they were.

Elli pushed back a strand of her long dark hair and blinked the amazingly blue eyes that she'd inherited from her father and that she shared with her brothers and sister. She remembered when her parents had announced that they were having another baby, just a month before.

Kate had been deliriously happy, not talking about anything but the baby for nearly two weeks. Elli had been happy, but had been somewhat grossed out about the idea of her parents 'doing it.' After all, they may not have aged in the last fifteen years, but they were still old. Jonathan had nearly started a revolution, until that is they found out that the baby was a boy. Then he'd been just fine.

Jason had been excited about yet another sibling. Elli would've thought that with two brothers and three sisters already, Jason would be sick of them all. And when she'd told him that, he'd just laughed and told her that their dad and Charlie were just trying to make up for the fact that they'd both been only children.

He worked at Wayne Industries now, studying genetics. He'd gotten several degrees in the subject, desperate to find a way to make Krypto-human crosses more of a possibility. After all, his own existence was merely a fluke, and he wanted to make sure that both he and his siblings would be able to have that much of a normal life.

Elli watched her brother join in the game of catch with a mixture of hero worship, love and annoyance. As tall as their dad at 6'4", and with the heavy muscles he'd developed as a teenager, he was quite imposing when he wanted to be. And of course, he wanted to be whenever Elli had had a boy over when Jason came to visit.

Elli had been glad when Jason and Helena had gotten engaged. It had given him even less time to be an over-protective brother. Plus, Elli adored Helena, she was like a big sister to her.

Helena was beautiful, both inside and out. With long honey blonde hair, and emerald eyes, she was gorgeous. She'd followed Jason around like a lovesick puppy from the day they'd met to the day he'd finally realized that she was female. She was smart, a certifiable genius like Kaylee, and as softhearted as her mother too. The twenty-year-old couldn't even kill a spider, for goodness sakes, she caught them in her bare hands and released them outdoors. She'd graduated from Met U in two years, earning a degree in organic chemistry and one in biomolecular engineering. She was planning on joining Jason in his experiments.

Elli looked over her large and strangely connected family. Although they weren't all related by blood, close friendships and shared adventures had tied them all together in a way that couldn't and wouldn't be broken. Ryan threw a water balloon at Elli's head, but she caught it effortlessly with one hand.

Elli sighed, her family drove her crazy some days, but they were her family and she loved every one of them. What more could a girl ask for? Except of course for that classic car she'd wished for.

* * *

**_The End._**

**_Please review._**

**_I've actually had some idea for a sequel, they're running around my head now. They could be coaxed out into written word if...I'm given...inspiration. Capiche?_**


End file.
